The Mistress Spanish
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: Esperaban que se casaran. Esperaban que tuvieran cenas peraba que tuvieran relaciones. Esperaban que tuvieran hijos. Ella esperaba que él durmiera con otras mujeres. Él esperaba que ella se mantuviera en silencio. Traducción. Pausada.
1. Expectativas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Expectativas"**

Se espera que estén casados. Se espera que tengan relaciones sexuales. Se espera que tengan hijos. Ella esperaba que él durmiera con otra mujer. Él esperaba que ella guardara silencio.

Hinata respiró profundamente mientras empujaba las mantas suaves de su cama. Le parecía que el sol estaba en ángulo a través de la ventana de manera tan perfecta, que no fue bruscamente despertada. Era como una imagen perfecta, ella se sentó en la cama. Su pelo estaba ligeramente rizado, una sonrisa suave adornaba su rostro. Las sabanas de seda, en su tono de color violeta oscuro, brillaban maravillosamente con los rayos del sol. Era perfecto

Este fue un día normal. Hinata Uchiha, casada con la piedra que es el "niño prodigio", vivió una vida muy lujosa. Se le dio todo lo que pueda desear y más. Nunca parecían estar casados, era raro que estuvieran juntos. Siempre estaba ocupado, impartía cursos de entrenamiento o para salvar vidas o arrastrando los pies a través de pilas de papeles. Hinata suspiró profundamente, mirando la cama desordenada donde su marido, una vez estuvo. Se había despertado temprano. Él siempre se despertó temprano. 4 horas temprano para ser exactos. Los primeros años de su vida juntos, Hinata se despertaba todos los días a las 6 am, con su murmullo de algún plan para escapar de su propia casa. En este punto, Hinata ya no estaba angustiada por más tiempo, era normal. Todo era normal, siempre es normal

"Señora Uchiha, tiene un visitante" – susurró una chica a través de la pequeña abertura que hizo con la puerta. Hinata no tenía idea de por qué estaban consiguiendo siempre los visitantes llegaban antes de las 10, Sasuke era un hombre muy importante. Anbu, político y empresario. Que pronto seria Hokage si todo ha ido correctamente. Si lograba conseguir pasar a Naruto en el nivel de la opinión pública

"Voy a ser en breve" - Susurró en respuesta. Con un gruñido se las arregló para arrancar a sí misma de las sabanas. Ya era hora de que ella se levantara para llevar a cabo su importante trabajo, ser la señora Uchiha. Ella lo hacia porque el trabajo de Sasuke era demasiado importante. A menudo, a él no le gustaba la participación de ella en esas cosas. Sólo de vez en cuando le permitía siquiera saludar a un asociado de negocios, temía que lo arruinara en sus inversiones. Para él, la única cosa útil acerca de ella en la categoría empresarial era su cuerpo. A los viejos solitarios les gustaba sentarse junto a una mujer joven y hermosa como Hinata. Ella fue a menudo su principal acompañante

"Si ¿Le digo que esperar en el vestíbulo?" - Una pregunta estúpida, por supuesto. ¿Donde más se debe esperar? ¿El cuarto de baño? El personal era tan tímido, porque Sasuke era tan malo con ellos. Tenían que ser muy cauteloso para preguntar todo lo que tenían que hacer, para no hacerlo enojar. El cuestionamiento constante, al final, eso lo enojó aún más

"No te preocupes, voy ahora mismo" – dijo Hinata, por fin encontró la energía para salir de la cama. Cogió su bata de seda desde, perteneció a la abuela de Sasuke, fue originalmente un kimono. Que había usado como una bata y él estaba disgustado con ella al instante, pero finalmente se acostumbró. No lo veía lo suficiente como para quejarse en cualquier caso

Camino por el pasillo, sabía que parecía un espectáculo. Su pelo era algo que ni siquiera se podría describir como un desastre. Ella olía como un aluvión de mezclas de aromas florales de los perfumes que Ino le había enviado. Por no mencionar el olor de Sasuke, que era un olor espeso que sólo podría ser descrito como solitario y distante. No pasó mucho tiempo para que durmieran en camas diferentes

"Hola Señor Uchiha" - Hinata saludó al hombre, sentado en su sala de estar, pero no con tristeza. Estaba tan sorprendido por su aspecto, sobre todo porque se parecía asombrosamente a su marido. Si ella se asustaba por el Uchiha joven, entonces bien podría caer muerto en el frente del mayor. A menudo, ni siquiera podía hablar en torno a uno de ellos, si ambos estaban en la sala entonces probablemente no estaba consciente

"Te ves como el infierno" – le dijo a ella, su voz no parecía preocupada como debería haber sonado. Fue una declaración, simplemente la miró rápidamente, antes de volver a mirar fijamente algunos papeles en sus manos. Los dos eran hermanos, pero sólo se veían por razones estrictamente de negocios, odiaba que Sasuke dejara sola con él. Probablemente sabía que iba a venir. Hizo esperar a todos los visitantes para programar su llegada 3 semanas antes de tiempo

Hinata se sentó junto a Itachi que tenía las piernas cruzadas, mostrando una distancia fría que sólo podía ser vista en esa familia. Estaba tan tenso, como si tuviera un palo en la espalda para enderezar la columna. Como un árbol bebé - "Así que Itachi, ¿cómo has estado en este último tiempo?" - Preguntó ella dulcemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

"No vamos a andar haciendo vida social, Hinata", Dijo, dirigiéndose a ella, en toda su vida sólo había visto a un hombre más enojado que Itachi y ese fue Hiashi, su padre - "Voy a comprar 5.000 metros cuadrados de tierra de los Uchiha y los añadiré a los 8000 que ya tengo"

"T-Tu... podrías simplemente preguntarle a Sasuke por el espacio extra... es tu hermano después de todo" - Hinata sugirió, miró directamente hacia abajo pensando que era la cosa más tonta que jamás había pensado. Mentalmente se preparó para recibir sermones sobre lo estúpida que era

"Oh Hinata" - Itachi rió ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Hinata se sonrojó, no estaba interesada en Itachi - "Eres tan dulce. Tan inocente. Por ello, mi padre te eligió a ti" - Hinata sonrió, ella no esperaba elogios de Itachi - "Eres tan estúpida. Así te distraes fácilmente, tan fácil de convencer, tan fácil de engañar"

La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció mientras veía al Uchiha con una mirada amenazante. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, arqueo una ceja y normalizo la respiración - "Itachi, no has venido aquí sólo para insultarme, ¿verdad?" - Hinata suspiró de nuevo

"Para admitir, vine aquí por algo más que la propuesta, sin embargo, siento que este es un mal momento. Si sólo firmaras estos pocos contratos podría tener la zona anexada por la mañana" – dijo Itachi, por último puso las hojas de papel en manos de Hinata. Los Uchiha eran siempre formales, no podía dejar de pensar que no era de su familia. Los dos estaban tan distantes y eran los únicos que quedan vivos, no tienen mucha conexión

"No estoy segura de si debo firmar esto. Sasuke puede molestarse conmigo si lo hago. Realmente debes esperar hasta que regrese del trabajo" - Hinata tomó las hojas de Itachi, sólo para mirarlas por un momento antes de regresárselas

"Si vuelvo cuando está en casa, no voy a ser capaz de hacer a lo que he venido. Eres su esposa, tienes la mitad de todo lo que tiene, puedes firmar y seria todo legitimo" - Habló sin siquiera pestañear. Le paso de nuevo las hojas, ella todavía se negaba

"Sasuke se enojara conmigo. Lo siento mucho. Si quieres puedo guardarlos por ti hasta que él llegue" - Hinata habló, corriéndose de su asiento en una desesperada necesidad de poner distancia entre los dos. Itachi siempre ha sido amable con ella, cosa que Sasuke nunca lo sería. Sin embargo, se sentía como si estuviera profanando su confianza, incluso por someterse a ese tipo de trato

"Pensé que eras su esposa, no la secretaria" - Itachi sonrió, y tomo los papel en sus manos. Al Uchiha no le gustaba ser negado, esto estaba en la lista de los compromisos establecidos de Sasuke

Ella no quería ser utilizada como una herramienta, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, Sasuke era su marido, su todo? Ella no podía tener vida más allá de la que había previsto para ella, que no era ético para su pueblo. A ella no le molesta, casi se podría decir que lo amaba, de hecho, ella lo sabía. Él siempre alega el eterno amor y la adoración, pero sólo cuando parecía necesario. Ella aun se sorprendía, cuando él estaba decepcionado por algo, cuando estaba molesto y él quería que lo deje, a menudo antes de acostarse, o en voz alta o en las ceremonias de la aldea. Recordaba la noche en que se anunció su compromiso, le tomó por sorpresa. Estaban en el festival de la luna por la fabricación de chocolate especial. Esa noche, cuando las estrellas huyen a través de sus ojos y refleja los recuerdos y sueños, se mantuvieron en torno a un pilar, vestidos con sus kimonos y yukatas. Sasuke se mantuvo de pie entre los demás, y anunció a todo el mundo, ella sabía que era sólo una estrategia para su campaña. No hubo ninguna campaña oficial, como él quiere ser Hokage. Hinata se quedó atónita, no sabía ni siquiera que estaban comprometidos, pero cuando su padre se enteró de ella, inmediatamente la obligó

En su boda, ella se resistía a darle un beso. Así que él introdujo su lengua hasta la garganta de ella, sus amigos y familiares se agitaron con incomodidad, pero eso es lo que él quería. Quería humillarla, fue un golpe bajo. Para hacer que su relación con ellos se debilitara, en todo caso resulto un poco

Hinata exhalo y miró hacia el suelo, este estilo de vida era un estilo de vida que ella tendría que vivir con menos hasta que Sasuke muera. Si Sasuke muriera de todos modos, ella no se volvería a casar. El matrimonio es sagrado para los Hyuuga, volver a casarse sería el mayor pecado. Hinata estaba atrapada, aunque ella lo esperaba

**Bien aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, ojala que les guste o por lo menos que les agrade ^^**

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión acerca del fic, para así saber que les pareció, para yo seguir traduciendo ^^**


	2. Anillo de Sueño

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Anillo de Sueño"**

"Señora Uchiha, el Señor ha llegado. Él estará en breve. ¿Debo preparar la cena?" - Dijo la misma criada que vino a tocar a la puerta apenas unas horas antes. Hinata se sentó entre los cojines de su habitación. Había otras cosas que ocupaban su atención, por lo que prefirió sentarse a leer. Sasuke llego más tarde ese día, como siempre. Estaba tan ocupado con el trabajo, donde él trabajaba. Hinata no se hacia ideas de estar con él. No debía molestarlo, incluso si estuviera aquí no se daría cuenta. Está casi muerto, muy tranquilo y que no podía mantener una conversación por más de unos minutos. La comunicación entre ellos era inútil

"Puedes empezar con la cena" - Hinata suspiró, se acomodo entre los cojines que se extendían sobre el suelo. Ella se movió un poco, acomodo las almohadas para que pudiera sentarse en la parte superior de ellos. Entonces agarró una manta en el suelo, que también se extendía por la habitación. El mobiliario para ser digno de un rey

Entró sin decir una palabra, Hinata sentía su presencia y se encontraba notablemente ocupada. Se sintió estupida. Aun así, era mejor que tener otra conversación incómoda con él, cualquier cosa era mejor que eso. En cualquier caso, era una falta de respeto para ella no decir una palabra, se casaron después de todo. Sería largo y doloroso el matrimonio si no podía ni hablar el uno al otro

"Llegas tarde otra vez" - Declaró sin mirarlo. No era asunto de su incumbencia si llegaba tarde o no. Al principio pensó que no la había escuchado ya que no respondió de inmediato. Todo lo que hizo fue quitarse su chaqueta y la colgó

"Algo ocurrió y tuve que solucionarlo" - Ella esperaba. Se alegró de que él respondiera antes de que pudiera decir algo tonto. Ella sólo continuó jugando con libro en la mano antes de recordar algo que afortunadamente la alejaría de la situación. Se levantó de donde estaba e hizo un movimiento para salir de la habitación - "¿Adónde vas?"

"Voy a buscar a Tom" - Respondió ella. Tom era su gato, Hinata lo adopto para hacerle compañía. Su casa era tan grande, que era un reto encontrarlo tanto que ella contratado a un guardia para mantener un ojo sobre él - "Debo salir, lo antes posible" - Susurró en voz baja, ella no sabía por qué seguía en estas situaciones. Si sólo todos sus sentidos no se estuvieran multiplicados por 100

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" - Preguntó, muy demandante. Todavía no lo miraba, pero ella no tenía ningún deseo de mirarlo bien

"Nada Señor" - Respondió ella, podía sentir que había entrado en la boca del lobo. Ella sólo esperaba que esta vez no estuviera enojado

"No me provoques Hinata. Si esto implica mis sentimientos hacia ti, Te quiero mucho. Ahora dime que dijiste de nuevo" - Dijo, deslizando la corbata alrededor de su cuello, todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo

"Itachi estuvo aquí" - Hinata hablo, deteniéndose donde estaba para informarle. Él arqueo ligeramente una ceja y miró hacia ella. Ella sabía que iba a recibir esa reacción - "Quería que firmara algo"

"¿No te dije que nunca firme nada sin mi permiso?" - Paseaba cerca de ella con una mirada furiosa - "Si yo supiera que ibas a ser tan estúpida jamás me habría casado contigo"

"Yo no firme nada. No te preocupes" – dijo Hinata, su voz sonó ligeramente más rudo de lo que había planeado. Odiaba cómo sacaba conclusiones. Esto demuestra lo que la gente realmente piensa de mí, una vez que lo dicen no pueden retirarlo. No puedo volver y evitar oírlo, es el mismo sentimiento. El hecho de retirar lo dicho, lo hace peor

La forma en que ella lo miraba dejó en claro que ella estaba bajo su control. Era un detector de mentiras humano, que no tenía nada que temer. Se acercó más a ella rápidamente apretó los labios contra los de ella, como poco probable, que sonaba, era un besador terrible. No mostró emoción alguna. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a amarla, era evidente que su relación fue construida para ser estrictamente profesional. No podía dejar de tener sentimientos por él, era el hombre con que había vivido durante 3 años. Incluso después de todo estaba dicho y hecho y ya no estaba furiosa, todavía parecía enojado - "Vístete para la cena"

Con esto salió de la habitación, que era raro, porque Hinata se suponía que era que quería salir. De cualquier forma, alguien tenía que buscar a Tom. Hinata sacudió los pensamientos y las emociones del pequeño incidente de su mente, estaba demasiado ocupada para jugar con cosas así. ¿Cuando Sasuke no esta enojado, tal vez?

Hinata se sentó a la mesa, los ojos fijos en el plato de comida ante ella. Estaba esperando a Sasuke, quien una vez más llegaba tarde. No tardo por unos minutos, había sido una hora. Estaba en algún lugar de la casa, ¿tal vez se había olvidado de la cena? Hinata no se atrevió a empezar a comer sin él, la llamaría insensible o grosera. Sabía, sin embargo, que cuando finalmente llegara, estaría enojado con ella por el hambre. Prefirió no moverse por los cambios de humor de su marido

¿Qué había que él siempre se atrasaba tanto?, los cocineros sólo hacían el mayor esfuerzo para proporcionarles alimentos increíbles. Le encantaría comer pero no sin Sasuke - "¿Señora Uchiha, algo que le preocupa? Se ve molesta" - La criada se sentó junto a Hinata, tratando de hacer sus movimientos, casi en silencio

"No debe preocuparse de mi bienestar. Debe volver a lavar la ropa antes de que mi marido no te vea trabajando. No me gustaría tener problemas con él" - Hinata hablaba, sólo quería que la joven a desapareciera. Esta criada, en particular, era una que trabajó para la familia Uchiha durante años, Hinata no sabía mucho de su historia. Cuando terminó de pensar, Sasuke se sentó frente a ella. Por el aspecto se había quitado el traje de trabajo y se puso otro traje del mismo color. Eso es lo que vestía para la cena

La criada rápidamente escapó con temor del hombre. Hinata se sentía mal por ella, nadie debería tener que temer a nadie. A menudo le pasó a ella

A continuación, miró hacia abajo el plato y se dio cuenta, no era la primera vez, que había perdido el apetito. Sasuke comenzó a comer sin decir una palabra a ella, le mostró que no le importaba en absoluto. No es que no era normal para ellos. Sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de retorcerse bajo algún tipo de presión invisible. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su comida, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que estaba observando todos sus movimientos. A juzgar por ella. Se sentía enferma sólo de pensar en ella, y cuanto más lo pensaba, todo lo que le pasó. Pensó que sería vencida por la presión y no podría contener las cantidades inmensurables de las emociones, se caería en un agujero en espiral que se escondió en algún lugar de su antigua existencia. Si aún existían antes de esto. Si alguna vez hubo un antes

"¿Por qué no comes?" - Sasuke preguntó. Su cabeza se disparó a mirarlo como si fuera liberada de una especie de trance profano. Tenía los ojos clavados en su cara, tomando nota de cada línea y cada poro. Él no se inmutó, se quedó con una profunda mirada. Esta vez no estaba en blanco, que estaba buscando, buscando algo. Alguna debilidad, una pequeña debilidad

"Me siento enferma" - Hinata hablaba en voz baja, miro hacia el plato una vez más - "Probablemente nada" - Le aseguró, como si pudiera ser algo importante. Sólo habían tenido relaciones sexuales la noche de su boda, ella no lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido que no estaba interesado en ella lo suficiente como para querer hacerlo de nuevo

"La reunión de negocios con Itachi es esta semana, tu vendrás" - Sasuke dijo o más bien ordeno, cambiando el tema

"¿Por qué tengo que ir?" - Error número 3 de la noche, nunca se le pregunta algo a Sasuke. A Hinata, para ser honestos, no le gustaba Itachi mucho más que le gustaba Sasuke. Nunca se hizo sentir como un inconveniente para ver a Sasuke como siempre lo hacia. Fue crudo y manipulador. También era muy celoso, que es la principal razón de que Hinata no quiera involucrarse con él. Él era muy celoso de Sasuke y muy controlador, todo lo que pertenecía a Sasuke creía que debería haber sido suyo, de Itachi

"Vas a estar ocupada" - Respondió. ¿Cómo siquiera sabe que va a estar ocupada?

"Sasuke, quiero decir, Señor, le ruego que no es apropiado de mi parte pedir, pero... ¿Qué quiere hacer? Para ganarse la vida que quiere" - Hinata preguntó, sintiéndose de pronto muy sumisa

"Hinata, la razón de que no comparto mi trabajo contigo es para mantenerte alejada de estas cosas. Es un mundo sucio, ahora ya no se cuestiona nada" - Él dijo, ella sabía que él no tuvo que pensar mucho para llegar a eso. Fue tan seco, tan automático. Al igual que había sido programado para decir lo que pensaba que querían oír

"Me siento enferma otra vez, me retiraré por hoy" – dijo Hinata, no quería continuar más en esa conversación extremadamente seca. Se retiró de la mesa y empezó a caminar, ella podía sentir su mirada y un agujero en la espalda, de cualquier manera estaba nerviosa

Arriba, Hinata entró en su dormitorio. Quería ducharse, leer y luego dormir. Ese era su plan detallado para la mayoría de las noches en que Sasuke no estaba en casa, ¿por qué tendría que cambiar para cualquier otra ocasión? Entró en el cuarto de baño, los cuadros fríos le hicieron cosquillas en los pies tan suavemente como para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien. Curiosamente los cuadros estaban mojados, probablemente por la ducha que tomo Sasuke. Eso no fue lo raro, lo extraño era que nunca Sasuke tomaba duchas. Tomaba baños, sólo porque el agua de la ducha no se calienta a la temperatura que él desea

Hinata decidió ignorar el agua, alguien lo limpiara después. Ella debería haber pedido a la criada que preparara su baño, entonces ella no tendría que sentarse en el inodoro durante 20 minutos para espera que la tina se llenara. Ella comenzó pasar su mano por el agua, para medir la temperatura. Y al terminar salpico un par de las gotas en los muslos, Hinata caminó al lado de los muebles del baño como si fuera a inspeccionar cada elemento de su colección de cosméticos

Hinata alcanzo el lavabo para agarrar la camisa blanca de Sasuke que debe haber arrojado descuidadamente allí. Era extraño en él, era muy extraño en sí mismo, pero últimamente había estado actuando más sombrío que nunca. El rostro de Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente. Ella no podía dejar de oler la prenda, sólo para ver si olía a alguien más, como si hubiera adivinado. No había vergüenza en él, él era su marido

Olía a una mezcla de cosas. Era más o menos sexy. No olía tan parecido a él, como le gustaba, Hinata suponía que se trataba de su oficina ella nunca había estado en su oficina para saber cómo huele. Hinata metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de la camisa, sintió algo, una caja aterciopelada. Instintivamente, sacó la caja del bolsillo y la miró en su mano

"Una caja de anillo" - Hinata dijo en voz baja, sonriendo para sí misma mientras acariciaba la caja, haciéndola rodar entre sus dedos. Sentir la tela fresca rozando las puntas de cada dedo. Lentamente levantó la tapa para exponer el anillo - "Es perfecto"

El anillo de Shun con un magnífico acabado de oro y plata. Era un pequeño anillo, nada muy llamativo, no como su anillo de matrimonio. Hubo 3 diamantes plantado en el centro y uno pequeño entre cada uno. Era perfecto, perfecto. Era el anillo que Hinata siempre había querido. Tan pronto con término de apreciarlo rompió la caja antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de codiciar la joyería. Ella suspiró, odio estar lejos de la gema, pero Sasuke probablemente iba a darle una sorpresa. Sería la primera agradable sorpresa de su matrimonio. Puso de nuevo el anillo en el bolsillo de la camisa y se quito la ropa

A pesar de que el anillo se perdiera de vista, Hinata no podía soportarlo, mordisqueo suavemente sus uñas, pensando en lo bello. La luz de los diamantes que brillaban maravillosamente probablemente incluso en la oscuridad de la caja. Hinata en un día normal no era una adoradora de diamantes. Ella creía que era algo muy dulce, la joyería no es nada sin un valor sentimental detrás de él

Hinata se puso los zapatos de Sasuke y dio pasitos ruidosos por el cuarto de baño. Inmediatamente, arrastrando los pies para parecer tan inocentes como sea posible, luego entró en pánico cuando vio la bañera humeante que fluía por los bordes con agua. Ella abandonó rápidamente su actitud culpable y pasó por encima de la bañera para detener el agua. A continuación, dio un paso atrás para ver la bañera llena que seguía corriendo con agua caliente

"Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo?" - Entró en el cuarto de baño a toda prisa por una razón obvia para sí mismo, y que era un misterio para Hinata. Se volvió a la camisa que aún descansa en el lavabo, a continuación, sus ojos volvieron a ella. Se quedó allí, un poco alarmado por su naturaleza prudente. No había fuego, pero si mucha agua

"Sasuke, mi Señor." - Hinata comenzó a decir, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no, y miro hacia abajo el suelo. Su mirada era dura y juzgadora, poco a poco se desvaneció al ver que su sinceridad

"¿Qué pasa cariño?" - Preguntó finalmente con una exhalación profunda mirando a Hinata, su respiración era siempre suave, nunca olía ofensiva, pero siempre fue muy cálida, y él muy crudo

"Yo... Yo S-Solo quería decirte que... T-T… Te amo" - Le escupió la última parte antes de volver bajar la mirada. Su boca entreabierta, todo el tiempo, como un arma, preparándose para hacer lo peor

"¿Por qué dices eso?" - Preguntó, sin siquiera pensarlo, ella desesperada por su respuesta inmediata. Siguió mirándola, todos sus sentimientos habían estado escondidos hasta entonces

"Yo soy tu esposa, mi Señor" - Hinata respondió, inclinando la cabeza en una confusión frustrante

"Por supuesto. Hinata, Te amo" - Habló con severidad antes de agarrar la cara para darle otro beso exigente que era todo menos sincero. Dejó a Hinata un amargo sabor en la boca, se podría decir que tenía prisa por alguna razón - "Tienes que salir del baño, tengo que hacer algo" - Entonces tan pronto como él la agarró, le empujó para fuera. Resopló, pero decidió mantenerlo en su interior. Sasuke la hacia sentir frustrada

Era obvio que había algo mejor que hacer. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, para ser un ángel silencioso y levitan en silencio como había hecho en el cuarto de baño en primer lugar. Tanto para un baño. Un pensamiento cruzó la mente Hinata tan rápidamente, algo que pensó que nunca jamás se le ocurriría. Ella, tan silenciosamente como sea posible, se quito la bata de seda y la colgó junto a la cama con cuidado. Todo el rato mientras se desnudaba, se sintió maravillosamente brillante. Esto fue tan espontáneo, tan inesperado, era tan diferente

Tan pronto como la ropa estaba en el suelo se metió en la cama. Estaba completamente desnuda. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar, si podía manejarse para no perder los nervios con cada momento que pasa

Hinata descansaba la cabeza sobre la almohada debajo, tenía apenas unos minutos de cerrar los ojos, ¿que podría Sasuke, posiblemente, hacer en el baño durante más de una hora? Estaba empezando a quejarse, no porque estaba enojada, para mantenerse despierta. Por último alertó a sí misma al ruido de Sasuke abriendo la puerta del baño, se sintió levemente el beso en la mejilla. Realmente había estado allí por un tiempo

"Mi Señor" - Hinata se sentó inmediatamente, sabiendo que ella no lucia muy atractiva como el cabello revuelto y estaba babeando un poco

Él saltó ligeramente, probablemente alarmado que estaba aún despierta a las 10pm, por supuesto, no podía decirle cuándo ir a la cama - "Hinata" - dijo su nombre. - "¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?"

"Yo... Yo..." - Hinata se sonrojó, mirando hacia las mantas que apretaba con tanta suavidad en sus manos. Cuanto más trató de hablar, más se sonrojaba. Ella sonrió, aunque le daba vergüenza, estaba en un punto sin retorno - "Yo… yo pensaba que sólo T-tal vez... oh..." - no podía seguir, ella siguió mirando las mantas después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con su marido

Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo después de un minuto o dos de confusión. Se sonrojó en el interior no obstante se mantuvo frió por fuera. Siguió mirándola, debe haber ser un truco, una farsa. Incluso si él no estaba interesado, Hinata nunca fue tan abierta antes. Nunca le pediría por deseo personal. Debe ser sido un clon de Sakura, tratando de seducirlo una vez más

"Tal vez más tarde, algo ocurrió. Tengo que ir a trabajar" - Habló, si es la Hinata real o la falso Hinata, había otras cosas que hacer o a otras personas que atender

"¿Por qué... por qué debes trabaja todo el tiempo? No es ético... y... y yo, es inmoral para ellos trabajar todo el día"

¿Ellos? ¿Quién son ellos? Ella ni siquiera sabe que estoy por cuenta propia - "Hinata no tengo tiempo para preguntas tontas como esas. Háblame cuando tengas un problema real, estoy atrasado" - Sin decir una palabra mas, agarró su maletín de la cama y salió sin previo aviso

Una hora más tarde

En la oficina de Sasuke

"Señor está muy tenso esta noche" - Una rubia se dirigió hacia donde el Uchiha estaba sentado en su silla. Estaba apoyado en el escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos, el pelo colgando sobre cada dedo, estaba mentalmente perturbado por algo, obviamente - "No me gusta verlo así" - Hablaba en voz baja mientras le frotaba la espalda

"No se puede seguir con esto" - Habló finalmente con voz fuerte. La rubia se retiró, su cabello se balanceo en el aire frío de gran oficina de Sasuke

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó en con furia, tratando de mostrar su ofensiva total. Él sabía que ella iba a reaccionar así, como si realmente debía quejarse. Tuvo suerte de que estuviera involucrado, incluso con ella, ella no era más que una trabajadora temporal, como un esclavo común. No era más que otra puta que tenia, aunque no había estado involucrado con "putas" desde que se casó. Ella sería la primera, sin duda no será la última si pudiera salirse con la suya

"Por lo menos 3 semanas. Mi esposa esta actuando sospechoso" - Respondió, las manos cruzadas y su ceño fruncido

"Pensé que habías dicho que terminarías con ella" - La chica estaba sentada en la parte superior de la mesa para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos

"Yo la necesito ahora mismo, ella es esencial para mí, para convertirme en el próximo Hokage. Tu lo sabes" – le lanzo una mirada mortal que asustaría hasta su propio padre

"Eso es una mentira. Es la misma mentira que has estado diciendo desde hace meses" - Se apartó de él, todavía sentado en el escritorio, pero mirando en la dirección opuesta a ella, con los brazos cruzados

"Ella es importante. No eres más que otra mujer, no eres nada para mí. No soy nada contigo, ¿recuerdas? Y voy a contratar a otra hermosa mujer para ser mi puta del mes. Tú no eres nada, será menos que eso. Deberías alegrarte de que estoy utilizándote, tengo una hermosa mujer en casa y ni siquiera tengo que hablar con ella para tenerla en la cama. No tengo que perder. Si Hinata sospecha algo, no sucederá nada" – Se acerco a ella, ella hizo una mueca de sorpresa. Ella no podía disimular su nervio, Sasuke estaba más enojado que nunca

"¿Hinata? Ella es una idiota. Nunca lo sabremos, de seguro le mientes también, como siempre lo haces. Sea lo que sea, ella lo sabrá todo"

"Lo digo ahora y lo prometo. Si Hinata me deja, te mato. De hecho, no sólo te voy a matar a ti, también matare a tu familia, tus amigos, vecinos, socios, todos los que necesitas. Nadie sabrá nunca que exististe. Incluso entonces todavía no serás más que basura" - Sus palabras fueron tan suave, pero tan hiriente, tan dolorosamente amenazante. Sólo escuchar se rompió su corazón en su pecho

"Ella es una simple mujer" - La rubia deslizó las palabras a través de sus dientes con mucha ira

"Una mujer bonita vale mucho en el mundo de los negocios. Una mujer perfecta como Hinata, pueden conseguir un montón de cosas" - Sonaba como un maestro, enseñar a alguien el funcionamiento del mundo. Normalmente, los mentores no eran tan cínicos. Para Sasuke, no hubo nada digno de sí mismo. Ninguna mujer se merece nada en absoluto, en todo caso, Hinata era diferente. Era dulce, honesta, digna de confianza, y como él pensaba, más tonta que un ladrillo. Era fácil de engañar, magnífica para vender, demasiado asustada para mentir o robar, y a la gente le gustaba. Ella era muy dulce, pensaban que si Hinata aprendido a amar a un animal como él, todo el mundo pronto lo amaría a él

"¿Así que es un elemento tuyo? ¿Sólo un juguete?" - La rubia con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como una señal de que estaba reflexionando sobre las palabras de Sasuke en forma negativa

"No, eso eres tú"

**Bien aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ojala que les guste ^^**

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión acerca del fic, para así saber que les pareció, para asi yo seguir traduciéndolo ^^**

**Gracias a :****Dark Amy-chan****, ****Reika Deathless****, Ceres Dark, ****TemaRiLand****, NEKIRA, ****Sarah-Gothic****, ****layill**** y ****azulnaychan****. ****Por sus reviews, también a los que agregaron a favoritos la historia y a los que leen pero no dejan rehúyes también se les agradece el leer ^^**


	3. Automático

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Automático"**

A la mañana siguiente Hinata, aun con tristeza. No había dormido en toda la noche, no podía dejar de analizar su vida una y otra vez diciéndose a sí misma y cómo él se comportaba inmaduramente. Nunca pensaba en ella, dio un respingo y miró hacia la sartén que tenia en la mano y observó que la carne estaba casi lista. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Simplemente revisaba una y otra vez que la carne aterrizara en la parte superior de la sartén caliente. Ella no tenía intenciones de comer ahora, ella no quería comer. Sólo quería hacer algo para no ser vista en la cama cuando Sasuke regresara

Hinata apagó la estufa. Al hacerlo gotitas de aceite saltaron fuera de la sartén, a su brazo. No era por venganza. Querían morir. Ella disfrutaba del dolor en su brazo - "Oh, dios mío, qué tonta soy" - Ella declaró en voz baja, mirando hacia abajo en la sartén y dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo - "Me estoy perdiendo de una buena comida. Soy tan estúpida" - Suspiró, poniendo la sartén caliente en el mostrador - "Apuesto a que Naruto lo comería"

"Oh, no" - Gimió una vez más, se sentía lástima de sí misma. Ella no podía hacer nada bien en este último tiempo y nada resultaba como lo había planeado. Ella sólo quería ser alguien que pudiera ser reconocida por otros. Aunque, Sasuke realmente no podía hacerlo. Hinata agarró el mango de la sartén y la levantó. Inmediatamente, corrió la cacerola sobre el fregadero y lo colocó dentro cuidadosamente de modo que el contenido no se derrame fuera. Luego regresó a la escena y se cubrió los ojos perfectamente quería desaparecer. Ella quería irse de allí, nadie se daría cuenta si lo hacia, pero eso era un sueño imposible

Para empeorar la situación, oyó el clic de la puerta. Él estaba allí. Nadie le había informado de ello, probablemente porque la mayoría del personal estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo consigue siempre estar en estas situaciones absurdas? Incluso pensó que su pequeño cuerpo cabria en la despensa, pero estaba segura de que la vería allí. No había manera de evitar un encuentro, un enfrentamiento no era necesario, pero sus reuniones ella siempre terminaba sola. Oyó su suspiro fuerte, seguido por él ruido de sus cosas al caer en el sofá. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, la vio inclinado sobre el lavabo mirando una olla. Él no esperaba que ella estuviera despierta

"Estás aquí" - Hinata hablaba, no quería que él hablara primero – "¿Tan temprano?" -Normalmente, hubiera trabajado todo el día, para no estar en la casa. Pero esta vez solo fue un día. Incluso los días como su cumpleaños y la Navidad eran poco apreciados por él y prefería ir a trabajar, a menudo ni siquiera la recordaba

"Me voy a trabajar toda la semana" - Respondió a la pregunta de ella. Eso era algo que tenía que suceder. Podía ganarse su confianza de nuevo después de unos días fuera de casa, entonces podría regresar a su vida normal. Hinata era tan fácil de engañar

"Lo siento" - Ella se volvió hacia él y agacho la cabeza, aunque ella no tenía nada que lamentar. Ella sólo sentía que debía decirlo. Tal vez estaba enojado con ella. Ella realmente no tenía deseo de que él la detestara más de lo que ya lo hacia. Él siempre decía que la adoraba, pero, eso no era verdad, un mentiroso es siempre un mentiroso. Estaba bien que Sasuke le mintiera, pero por una buena razón, sin embargo, sería mejor la muerte, que sus mentiras

"No hay nada no hay nada porque disculparse mi amor" - Se acercó por detrás y ella se estremeció antes de que él pudiera tocarla. Sólo la sensación de calor en su espalda le hizo cosquillas con una anticipación incierta. Ella quería ser tocada por él, sólo por un breve momento. Ella no sabía por qué sus sentimientos habían sido tan raros últimamente, pero en general sólo quería sentirse amada e importante. Apoyó la cabeza en hueco del hombro femenino y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella no podía dejar de acariciar con los dedos los brazos de su esposo - "Te compré algo"

"¿De veras?" - Hinata respondió con dulzura, ella ya sabía que era el regalo. Se estremeció levemente cuando su mano se deslizó en el bolsillo del pantalón de Sasuke. Ella observó atentamente la forma en que se movían suavemente para no arruinar el momento, demasiado embelesada por sus propias intenciones para darse cuenta de lo extraña que era toda la situación. Ella quería ser en centro de su atención. Esto habría sido su idea de una vida perfecta, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, pero si no lo era, iba a arruinar todo por la especulación

"Cierra los ojos" - Susurró mientras frotaba por el dorso de su mano la caja de terciopelo. La misma caja que había visto. Ella prácticamente extendió la mano y la agarró por su cuenta en una necesidad desesperada de tocarla una vez más. Todo lo que podía hacer era aguantar estirando los dedos para que sus ojos fueran inmediatamente atraídos por su lindo anillo. Apretó los ojos, en espera de la sensación de frío glacial en su dedo. Un segundo pasó seguido por muchos más y Hinata comienzo a temblar, apenas podía controlar la anticipación

De repente, Hinata sintió el toque de un collar de oro con piedras preciosas en su cuello. Abrió los ojos y miró a ambos lados deseando poder ver la joya. No era lo que se suponía que tenía que ser. No era lo que esperaba. Pasó la punta de los dedos sobre las joyas que ella sólo deseaba ver con sus propios ojos

"¿Qué te parece?" - Preguntó mientras soltaba el cabello de su esposa. Hinata se volvió, y pintó una sonrisa en su rostro. Mirándolo a los ojos, vio algo que la hubiera asustado cualquier otro día, pero hoy la confundía. Era la misma angustia y negligencia imprudente de siempre, casi con un sentimiento de odio - "Hinata" – Hablo, lo cual la hizo salir de su sueño - "¿Qué te parece?"

"Creo que..." - empezó, viendo como su expresión poco a poco comenzó a tornarse gris - "Creo que... es asombroso. Me encanta. Te amo" - Dijo en respuesta a su pregunta, pero más bien lo dijo como si fuera una pregunta. Incluso si el regalo fuera horrible, cosa que no era, se lo agradecía. Ella no era de ese tipo de mujeres que siempre quedaban insatisfechas y querían más. En parte porque nunca se consiguió lo que quería, aunque se atreviera

No necesitaba otra invitación para hacer girar y quedar frente al hombre con el cual no había estado tan cerca en 3 años. Sasuke, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar, le agarró las manos por encima de su cabeza, y procedió a depositar besos en el cuello femenino. Todo el acto la confundió, Sasuke nunca había demostrado ser tan voraz. La pasión apenas existía en el carácter de Sasuke, no tenía idea de lo que podría traer esta confusa situación. No podía ser preguntar, se enojaría más. Al menos estaba siendo amable con ella, incluso mordía su cuello, pero suavemente

"Mi señor todo esto es muy repentino" - Logró decir y esperando que la escuchara. Él se apartó de su misión sólo por un momento y beso sus labios con una pasión que Hinata nunca había visto. Ella, obediente, le devolvió el beso ansioso. Así fue como ella siempre quiso ser besada. Pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar del beso él volvió a su tarea anterior. Era tan extraño, normalmente los besos que le había dado antes y sintió la necesidad de huir. Esta vez, el beso solo duro unos segundos. Se supone que así debía sentirse ser besada por alguien que realmente la amaba. Sin embargo, ahora volvió a besar su cuello y no sus labios. Todo estaba perfecto. Hinata siempre quiso una vida así, pero ella estaba empezando a aceptar la que ya tenía

Quería salir fuera de su piel y mezclarse con la cocina cuando la punta los dedos de Sasuke trazaron una línea invisible por su torso hasta su cintura. Ella lo miró a los ojos. Las palabras salieron antes de que lo pensaba bien, no era lo más correcto - "C-comencé mi período"

Su único pensamiento era uno muy sano, pero el hombre era muy exigente. Eso era asqueroso - "No me importa" - Las palabras salían de su boca como fuego salvaje. Estaba tratando de sonar creíble, lamentablemente no funciono. A cualquier esposo no le importaría hacer el amor con su mujer en esos días. Sólo estaba tratando de impedir que sucediera - "No me importa" - Dejó escapar un suspiro y trato de bajar los tirantes de su vestido para tirar tan suavemente de el para que cayera al suelo

"Mi señor, por favor..." - suspiró, con ganas de desaparecer, apartó suavemente sus manos persistentes, a pesar de que no tenía ninguna intención de dejar su pequeño cuerpo. Era tan difícil alejarlas, más se apretó contra ella

"No me llames así" - Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a los ojos blancos que no mostraban nada. Él sólo quería estar con ella. Convencerla de que confiara en él. Mostrar que ella era menos que nada, si él quería que lo fuera. Era todo lo que odiaba y era lo que quería, por el momento. Se acerco mas, ella estaba tan asustada como un ciervo en a punto de ser capturado. Lo que no esperaba era el calor que sintió en su palma al rozar la superficie de la sartén, Hinata la había puesto allí momentos antes de comenzar con el juego

"¡Maldita sea!" - Gritó, arrancando su mano del lugar. Todo lo que podía hacer Hinata era mirar y rezar por su bienestar. No era como si ella a propósito dejara la sartén para que él se quemara. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a estar en casa tan temprano. Él se retorcía de rabia y dolor - "¡Perra! ¿Estás tratando de matarme?" - Atacó, Hinata retrocedió

"Sasuke, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, fue un accidente" - Hinata le decía. Ella quería ayudarlo, quería tomar su mano y curarla con un cuidado que podría compararse al de una madre. Pero él estaba enojado, siempre enojado. Se asustó, ella no quería ser su próximo objetivo, de nuevo. Luego se volvió hacia ella, Hinata estaba en estado de shock y rápidamente se acercó a ella. Apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella y sus ojos llenos de algo mortal

"Debería matarte ahora mismo, te habría matado hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice. No me obligues Hinata" - Las palabras salieron bruscamente. Hinata sentía una necesidad imperiosa de dar la vuelta y fingir que no ocurría nada, que quería dormir y no estar viva para seguir allí. Abrió la boca como si hubiera una última cosa que decir, pero rápidamente la cerró y se alejó todavía más de su esposo

Esa noche

Hinata suspiró mientras se miraba en el espejo de su tocador, ella era linda. Era absolutamente evidente, no era algo que se decía siempre, pero tenia que admitirlo. Ella era una chica guapa, que sin duda tenía el mejor cuerpo de toda Konoha y una simpática sonrisa. Sus manos eran pequeñas y encantadoras, sus dientes eran perlas y rectos, y su aroma era dulce y atractivo. Ella era bella en todo sentido, no era malo decirlo de vez en cuando, pero nunca lo hacia

Entonces miró su regazo, mientras jugueteaba con la parte superior de la bata de seda que llevaba, el blanco de su piel se enfrentaba con el negro de su bata. Ella tenía que subir en algún momento, ella tenía que ver a Sasuke. Ella no podía evitar hablar con él para siempre. Sacudió la cabeza el sueño estaba comenzando a traicionarla. Ya estaba muy oscuro, estaba segura de que Sasuke estaba dormido a esa hora. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada, y se dirigió a la escalera

La luz de la habitación estaba encendida y la puerta estaba abierta. Todavía estaba despierto, esto hizo gemir Hinata. Ella realmente no quería hablar con él. Ella no le tenía miedo, estaba enfadada con él. A menudo controlaba su ira, evitando a la persona hasta que la emoción desaparecía, pero ¿cómo podía evitar a Sasuke cuando vive en su casa? Normalmente, estaría trabajando o en una reunión así no tendría que preocuparse de estos encuentros cercanos. Esto tenía que suceder sin embargo

Así que se deslizo de puntillas hasta la puerta, mientras ella se acercaba a la luz escucho una conversación que tenía lugar en la habitación. Sasuke parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, o por teléfono. No quería entrometerse, pero la curiosidad le gano

"Yo sé que dije que estaría de vuelta en 6 días, pero le dije que estaría fuera toda la semana... sí se diera cuenta me dejaría... tiene amigos, ella sabe que... escucha, vas a tener que dejar de ser tan insistente, es 1 semana... y no es que te deba nada... ella sospecha algo obviamente o yo no estaría en casa... te llamaré luego... ella vendrá pronto a la cama... no, yo te llamo... no debes llamarme o ella puede contestar... Bien entonces..."

**Bien aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ojala que les guste ^^**

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión acerca del fic, para así saber que les pareció, para asi yo seguir traduciéndolo ^^**

**Gracias a : Sasumi-chan, layilla, Ero-Amy-chi, ****Reika Deathless****, Sarah-Gothic, iiO y SaBaKu-No-MeNnY. ****Por sus reviews, también a los que agregaron a favoritos la historia y a los que leen pero no dejan rehúyes también se les agradece el leer ^^**


	4. Bienvenida al infierno

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Bienvenida al infierno"**

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior mientras escuchaba la conversación, ella quería estar en otra parte, no oír eso. Pero ella estaba allí, ella no podía dar crédito a lo que escucho. Además, porque estaba hablando por teléfono acerca de algo que ella no sabía, no quiere decir que sea algo malo. Pero ella estaba pensando, por supuesto que era algo malo y ella lo sabía. Ella lo conocía. Le dolía conocerlo y aun así seguir con él. Así que contuvo el aliento y se acercó a la puerta. Llamó tres veces a la puerta

"Hinata" - oyó su voz y casi saltó, este sería un momento perfecto para dar la vuelta y marcharse. Actuar como si fue una de las empleadas - "Hinata, ¿estás ahí?"

"Sí, mi señor" - suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de disgusto por su honestidad, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan condenadamente dulce? - "Estoy aquí" - hablaba, poco a poco acercándose a la puerta para entrar en la habitación. Ella esperaba que él no estuviera enojado con ella por oír la conversación, seria terrible si lo estuviera, pero no podía vivir molesto con ella todo el tiempo

"Entra, no hace falta que esperes afuera" - volvió a hablar y Hinata hizo una mueca, iba a golpearla. Sin duda, la golpearía. Sin decir palabra, entró en la habitación, ella estaba completamente tranquila, tratando de no ser demasiado ruda o nerviosa. No iba a volver a ponerse así de nuevo, ella no quería seguir así

"Hinata, tengo que disculparme contigo por lo de esta mañana, Te amo tanto, yo no debería hablarte de esa forma" - Sus palabras eran las de un mentiroso crónico. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas, y aun más, en su rostro? Miró hacia abajo, no quería ver los ojos que la han engañado tantas veces, lo más grave es que, efectivamente, parecían sinceros. Pensaba que tenía todo calculado, todo previsto. No era tan ingenuo como ella creía que era. Nunca erraba por bondad o debilidad. Se acercó a ella para envolverla en un abrazo cálido y reconfortante, cosa que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. Sasuke siempre era frío

"No quiero que me toques" - susurró con dureza para que él la escuchara fuerte y claro. Era exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería decir, ella no era así. Ella nunca le hablaba mal a la gente, nunca lo hacia. Ella se deslizó hacia el lado para esquivar su afecto. Casi apenada, pero Sasuke estaba en un estado de conmoción. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y confundidos

"¿Hinata te sientes mal?" - Su voz era tan ingenua, tan cándida, era sincero. Era repugnante, inhumano. ¿Realmente cree que va a salirse con la suya? Sasuke era un buen actor, pero a menudo es difícil ocultar la verdad, mas aun cuando uno ya la sabe. No quería pensar en la situación, no quería tener ninguna relación con él. Ella creía que no hay conexión. No sería capaz de aceptar la humillación y el ridículo que pasaría si se separaban, su padre la enviaba a algún terreno baldío, nunca volvería por ella porque estaría demasiado avergonzado por ella. Todas las mujeres en la ciudad la torturarían por dejar al gran Sasuke Uchiha. Sería un choque de trenes completo

"No es nada mi señor... yo... lo siento" – dijo Hinata, mirando a sus manos una vez más, tratando de buscar alguna orientación que la ayudara en aquel momento. Era uno de esos momentos de nuevo, estaban en silencio él la juzgaría por cada error y ella podía sentir sus ojos sobre su cuerpo. Ella tuvo que reunir un poco de valor, una pequeña cantidad - "Sasuke... quiero decir mi señor... si no le importa que le pregunte... Me preguntaba... ¿con quién estaba hablando por teléfono... hace u-un momento?"

Su mirada de sorpresa sólo causo mas duda en Hinata, Era la única vez en su vida que había visto a Sasuke quedarse en blanco. No tenía idea de qué decir y era muy evidente, con la boca abierta, pero no salían palabras. Hasta que por fin su cerebro volvió a funcionar - "Ha sido un socio de negocios, nada de que preocuparse Hinata" - después de haber luchado para conseguir esas palabras se aclaró la garganta y fijó su atención en la expresión de Hinata, probablemente con la esperanza de que Hinata le creyera. Sin embargo su expresión se mantuvo sólida, aunque estoica - "Tu me crees, ¿verdad Hinata?"

"Oh, por supuesto, mi señor. Sé que no me mentiría" - Ella le estaba tomando el pelo a estas alturas, ella sabía algo y definitivamente sabía que había algo extraño. Sasuke no tenía que ser genio para darse cuenta de que ella sabía algo. Lo peor era que ella se estaba mintiendo a sí misma. No podía soportarlo, no del todo. Estaba avergonzada, por supuesto que a menudo se convencía de que era feliz cuando él no estaba

No puede haber sido una mujer, no tenía ni podía tener nada que ver con sexo o una relación. Había algo que no quería que ella supiera, no podría ser algo malo o tal vez no quiso ocultarlo tan cuidadosamente, o en este caso descuidadamente - "Sólo quiero dormir abajo esta noche, me siento inquieta y no lo quiero despertar con mi constantes movimientos" - esto era una excusa, por supuesto, para salir de la habitación. Poco a poco comenzaron a alejarse

"Te odio" - murmuró, tratando de controlar la tormenta de lágrimas que golpeaba detrás de sus párpados. A pesar de que no se enfrentaba a Sasuke, él lo escuchó fuerte y claro. Ella sólo deseaba que él lo escuchara claramente y sintiera todo el rigor de su odio. El odio. Era algo que Hinata nunca pensó que iba a sentir hacia las personas, los que le dolía, era que ni siquiera sentía simpatía por él

"¿Qué acabas de decirme?" – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de entender lo que esta chica se atrevió a decir a él. Se atrevió a mencionar. ¿Ella no tiene cerebro para nada? No lo podía creer. Esa perra

"Te odio" - repitió, esta vez más fuerte. Se detuvo en su camino, no se molestó en dar la vuelta, pero se sintió libre para decirle sus sentimientos. Ella deseaba decir otra cosa, pero las amargas palabras eran todo lo que salía. Te odio. Ella no lo odiaba por completo, pero estaba cegada por los sentimientos que ella tenía por él en ese momento - "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? te di todo. Di toda mi vida para estar contigo. Dejé que tuvieras relaciones sexuales conmigo, dejo que me digas qué hacer. Dejé que me mientas, dejo que me tengas aquí como un pájaro enjaulado"

"Hinata, yo ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando" - las palabras le salieron tan lentamente, tan tensas, sólo podía estar mintiendo. Lo estaba negando tan perfectamente que Hinata se sintió enferma – "Es obvio que estás enferma, debes guardar reposo"

Reconoció el esfuerzo de su voz y era obvio que él hablo más serio de lo que hacia normalmente, enojado, amenazante. Se volvió a ver su rostro, fue un error porque estaba atrapado ahora en su mirada. Ella vio el rostro del asesino. El rostro que había visto tantas veces antes, ese rostro le decía que estaba cruzando a la una zona de peligro. Era demasiado tarde, ella ya estaba allí. Al ver su rostro, ella tuvo que volver a su habitual forma de ser

"Tiene razón, me siento un poco nerviosa. Vendré a la cama... Lo siento mi señor, por decir esas cosas, fue... inmaduro de mi parte" - ella le ofreció disculpas. Ella sacudió la cabeza para dar la impresión de que ella no estaba en buenas condiciones. Ella se abrazo a si misma, se ocultaba en su abrazo ficticio. Detrás de ella, Sasuke sonreía triunfante. Ella lo odiaba, odiaba que fuera guapo y sus métodos egoístas

"Hinata, creo que es hora de que intimemos" - no dijo nada mas. No hubo ninguna reacción, se sentía vacía. Quería sentirse feliz, ella debe tratar de hacerlo, eso creía ella. Ella no se inmutó cuando sintió sus manos acariciando coquetamente sus omóplatos. Ella gemía con dulzura ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estaba tratando de romperla? Él quería hacerlo, era terrible, pero ella no podía hacer nada

16:00, al día siguiente

"Señora Uchiha, hay un visitante para usted. ¿Debo dejarla en el vestíbulo?" – la empleada pregunto con dulzura a Hinata, metiendo la cabeza en la puerta de la habitación. Hinata se volvió hacia la empleada, y asintió con la cabeza. Ella no quería atender a nadie, sólo quería sentarse y estar sola. Si ella era engañada por él, no podían dejarla tranquila al menos

Todavía había algo que le molestaba, ella quería hacer frente, pero no lo haría ahora, se calmó y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado que estaba conectada por una puerta. Fue a la oficina de Sasuke, ella no se molestó en llamar, después de todo, todavía había un cierto resentimiento que no podía dejar ir. Lo sabía, era por eso que estaba siendo tan impulsiva - "Sasuke" - ella gritó antes de que pudiera ver claramente la habitación, ella sabía que él estaba allí. Siempre estaba allí después de todo

Se volvió hacia ella de forma automática, obteniendo su completa atención, sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a reclamarle sobre que estaba molesta con el. Él le debía sus 3 años de satisfacción total y absoluta. Ella había estado molesta y de mal humor toda la semana, quejándose de todo lo que estaba mal o bien. Tuvo que admitir que no le agradaba y que prefería a la vieja Hinata. Había incluso dejado de llamarlo señor, le molesto durante un tiempo pero pronto se acostumbro a él. Ella lo llamaba por su nombre en un tono grosero muy a menudo por lo que se irritaba a cada momento

"¿Qué dijimos de los visitantes femeninos?" - dijo ella con una fuerza llamativa. En su mente Sasuke examinaba a Hinata, examinó lo que había sucedido en la mañana, cuando se vestía con la puerta abierta. Acerca de cómo se vestía por la inseguridad de su cuerpo. Todo el tiempo que estuvo pensando se había quedado mirando fijamente sus pechos

"Hinata estoy muy ocupado" - él contestó, sin molestarse en responder a su pregunta

"¿Estás muy ocupado?" - allí empezó - "¿Ocupado con qué? ¿Estás demasiado ocupado para hablar con tu esposa?" - su tono no era de enojo, era más de angustia. Las hormonas y las cosas, ella no quería ser mala. Cada segundo que ella decía algo grosero instantáneamente se sentía mal de sí misma, nunca quiso convertirse en una tirana, como su padre, quería ser cariñosa

"Por supuesto" - suspiró, colocando su libro sobre la mesa y dándole a la niña toda su atención sólo para satisfacer su ansia de mala voluntad - "Ahora, ¿qué es exactamente lo que tienes que decir? estoy haciendo un trabajo muy importante"

"Hay una mujer en nuestra casa Sasuke" - hablaba, con sarcasmo, cada sílaba sonaba de una manera específica

"Es sólo mi secretaria" - él respondió, todavía tenia las manos cruzadas en su regazo, mientras la miraba como si fuera gran cosa - "Tengo que discutir algo con ella, que no es asunto tuyo" - él volvió a su tarea e ignoró la actitud de la muchacha

"Muy bien, la quiero de entrada y salida en diez minutos o habrá una confrontación" - Hinata frunció los labios y suspiro. Ella tenía que admitir también, que cada vez que se quejaba, alguien venia en su ayuda en cuestión de segundos y cuando hablaba cortésmente nadie acudía. Sasuke también era muy atento, la hacía sentir poderosa, atractiva y brillante, lo mejor de lo mejor. Esto la hacia sentir culpable, pero era agradable por momentos. Sasuke no respondió en absoluto, esperó unos minutos con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, parecía que no había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ya en la habitación

"¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí? ¿Qué diablos piensa que está haciendo?" - ella hizo un mohín, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. Ella se dejó caer entre los cojines en el suelo en un intento por calmarse. Cogió un libro y hojeó las páginas pero con el tiempo se convirtió en un acto de furia. Parecía como si las páginas no se volteaban lo suficientemente rápido, incluso rompió todas las páginas del libro, tratando de que voltearan más rápido. Se puso de pie y miro hacia la puerta de la habitación

Hinata llegó al final de la escalera, donde tenía una visión clara del vestíbulo. Al principio no podía verla, no parecía que alguien estuviera allí. Eso fue hasta que se movió. Era tan delgada, tan hermosa. Tenía que tener sólo 18 centímetros de cintura, ella era maravillosa. Tenía el cabello hasta las caderas. Su rostro, impecable, ni un solo defecto. Tenía incluso un bonito bronceado. Era completamente injusto. Los ojos eran otra historia. Eran más pequeños que los suyos

Ella se acercó más, casi atraídos por la belleza de la mujer. Finalmente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, cayo estrepitosamente al suelo, ocurrió de manera tan dramática. Ella vio a través de todos los ángulos, exactamente lo estúpida que se veía, su rostro ardía

Por un momento, ella no tenía ganas de levantarse. Ella no quería, quería estar ahí hasta que la muchacha se fuera, entonces podría reunir los pedazos de su dignidad que quedaron intactos. Lamentablemente la empleada, vino a su rescate - "¡Oh, señora Uchiha! Pido disculpas, yo estaba trapeando y no estaba completamente seco. Pido disculpas una y mil veces" - empleadas parlanchinas, y siguen y siguen. Ella no quería oírla

"Sayu usted..." - comenzó una sentencia, entonces decidió cambiar un poco, no quería que la miraran como a una reina malcriada y tirana - "... Eres tan dulce, no debes pedir disculpas. Fue un accidente después de todo" - ella sonrió a la joven empleada. Hinata había estado tan agresiva toda la semana, y ahora ella era pasiva, una vez más. Era anormal, extraño, era extraño en sí mismo

"Oh, gracias señora Uchiha... gracias" - Sayu se inclinó y se escabullo

Hinata se sacudió el polvo y miro a la joven. Para su decepción, ella era aún más guapa de cerca, perfecta. Nadie se podía resistir. Hinata pensaba que ella estaba bien formada, pero nunca fue de las más delgadas de la ciudad - "Lo siento mucho, yo soy la señora Uchiha" - Hinata puso su mano adelante para saludar a la joven y ella ladeó la cabeza en una falsa pureza. Y así comienza su vida en el infierno

Bien aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ojala que les guste ^^

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión acerca del fic, para así saber que les pareció, para asi yo seguir traduciéndolo ^^**

Gracias a: I can hear the screems tonight, flordezereso, Reika Deathless, Hitory-Chan, layill, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, DarkAmy-chan, hinatsu-kun y Sarah-Gothic. También a los que agregaron a favoritos la historia y a los que leen pero no dejan rehúyes también se les agradece el leer.


	5. Kionna Uwe

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Kionna Uwe"**

"Señora Hinata, se me olvidó que la esposa de mi señor estaría aquí. Es hermoso conocerla en persona. Soy Kionna" - la mujer rubia sonrió con falsa dulzura a Hinata. _¿Su señor?_ Ya había dos cosas mal con ella, Hinata simplemente lo ignoró

"Es maravilloso conocerle. Sasuke está muy ocupado ahora mismo pero estoy segura que te gustaría un tour de la casa" - Hinata asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose muy hospitalaria, sin dar a la mujer una oportunidad de frustrar o desafiarla, ella comenzó a caminar mirando por los pasillos como si nunca los hubiera visto antes. No había competencia, casi sintió lástima por la niña. Ella no tenía intención de hacerle daño, ella estaba malhumorada, no era cruel. Ella sólo quería asustarla, tal vez para expresar cuán profundamente enamorados estaban Sasuke y ella. En su mente, ella sabía que no era real

Era repugnante que incluso el amor que él mostraba por ella, era irreal. Ella sólo sentía la más profunda adoración por el Uchiha, sabía que no tenía necesidad de decirlo en voz alta para que él se diera cuenta. De lo contrario, no continuaría manipulándola como lo hacia. La triste verdad es que era tan sólo la mantenía prisionera, prolongando su vida juntos hasta que él finalmente la dejarla por alguien más joven y con mejor apariencia. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo

La mujer, finalmente cedió a las persistentes maniobras de Hinata y la siguió por la cocina, no prestaba atención a lo que estaba viendo. Era una cocina promedio, nada especial en ella. Sin embargo a lo largo Hinata fue señalando y sonriendo a cada paso que daba, tal vez sólo quería ponerla celosa. Ellos tenían cosas hermosas, todo lo que se podía desear y mucho más, Hinata no tenía necesidad de decirlo. Cada persona que entraba en su casa envidiaba su belleza y decoración. Itachi solo hacia muecas por las antiguas pinturas y muebles que fueron regalados por su padre a Sasuke, todo eso debería haber sido suyo

"Si vamos arriba puedo mostrarte la biblioteca y la otra sala de estar" - Hinata dijo, con voz alta, lo hizo parecer como si estuviera pensando en voz alta

"Usted sabe, mi esposo y yo estamos muy unidos. Nosotros todo lo compartimos" – la rubia hizo una mueca. Una sonrisa se deslizó en los labios de Hinata, sólo de pensar lo que pasaba por la mente de la mujer. A medida que subían los 15 peldaños, Hinata tuvo que dar marcha atrás para presenciar la expresión lánguida en el rostro de la rubia. Bueno, ella tuvo que mirar dos veces para asegurarse de lo que veía. La primera vez que la miró la muchacha, tenía los labios torcido como si sintiera una terrible angustia. Pero la segunda vez tenía una expresión de maldad

"¿En serio? Mi Señor no habla de usted" - Kionna se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa. Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que la vieja Hinata apareciera nuevamente. Peor aún, podía sentir la alegría de la mujer que estaba detrás de ella, como si hubiera ganado la guerra ya. Y esta no había terminado aun

"Él nunca habla de ti tampoco, él es un hombre muy ocupado" - canturreaba, en su mente era obvio que no era lo suficientemente fuerte, necesitaba algo aplastante y terrible, algo que podría cambiar su opinión – "Parece que acaparo toda su atención cuando él llega a casa"

Cuando llegaron a la final de la escalera, Hinata se movió para dejar que Kionna caminara delante de ella, después de todo, ésta sería la última vez que viniera a su casa. Aunque Hinata no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, sus piernas, estaban tan bien formados y sin defectos. No había una sola marca

"No sé si mi señor ha dicho esto pero" - la chica llegó al último escalón, dejando la cabeza baja como si quisiera disculparse. Los oídos de Hinata la escuchaban con atención - "Él ha hablado sobre los planes para un divorcio"

La expresión de Hinata era de sorpresa, sus cejas ojos estaban arqueadas. Su boca ligeramente abierta. Kionna no se inmutó, Hinata tenía el deseo de no ver más a esa mujer, ella todavía estaba tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Comenzó de inmediato a pensar en ello. Aún así, con toda fórmula, su mente se vino de vuelta a la realidad, de vuelta a lo que acabo de escuchar

"Kionna" - la voz fuerte del un único hombre de la casa resonó por todo el pasillo. Tan pronto como reconoció a las dos mujeres. Algo estaba fuera de lugar y era obvio para él, su plan salio mal de alguna manera - "Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo?" - No se supone que se encontraran

"Mi señor..." - tartamudeaba una vez más la Hyuuga lo que le compró que de nuevo era la tímida y retraída persona que conoció. Miró hacia abajo, sabiendo que estaba haciendo algo mal. Sasuke tenía que encontrar toda esta farsa poco sexy. Sus ojos una vez más repasaron los cuerpos de las mujeres, se detuvo a observar a Hinata y con interés se apego a ella y la beso profundamente en los labios. Un beso en que participo toda su lengua, el propio beso fue muy contundente, pero no la besaba como normalmente lo hacia, este beso era muy cariñoso, pero voraz y agresivo a la vez. Era como si estuviera enfadado, pero en el beso Sasuke se mostraba de una manera entusiasta y carnívora

Cuando el beso se rompió y Hinata podía al fin respirar, los ojos de Sasuke parecía flotar hacia la otra mujer. Tal exhibición personal de afecto no se debe hacer delante de los invitados, pero él insistió en ello - "Hinata, te necesito arreglada para la reunión de esta noche y yo necesito que te veas muy bien" – hizo énfasis en las ultimas palabra. Eso significaba que había algo que él quería en la reunión, obviamente

"Señorita Uwe, tenemos trabajo que discutir, por favor sígame" - declaró, casi ordenó, rápidamente antes de comenzar su pequeña caminata hacia la oscuridad de la sala. Kionna se quedo allí sólo por un momento antes de soplar suspirar en respuesta y seguir a Sasuke. Hinata, sin embargo, estaba todavía en estado de shock. Algo estaba mal, no importaba de ella prensas o temiera o tuviera sospechas, algo andaba mal. El divorcio era nuevo para ella como lo fue el beso, no era extraño que él la quisiera bien vestida. Cada vez que estaban haciendo algo importante ella tenía que verse bien - "Su imagen representa mi imagen"

Hinata seguía allí. Impresionada. Humillada. Ahogada en sus pensamientos. Ahogada en sus pensamientos demasiado peligrosos. Sólo podía estar allí y ver como los dos se alejaban y sólo por un pequeño momento, parecía que estaban casados. Eran la pareja y ella era la intrusa, ella les estaba destrozando. Eso es lo que se sentía Hinata, aunque ella sabía que era lo contrario

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?" - Sasuke la agarró del brazo y la empujo bruscamente hacia su oficina. Tropezó con la silla del escritorio detrás de ella. La habitación era tan pequeña. Nunca había visto su oficina de la casa, había esperado que fuera más grande y más bonita. No había nada más que unos pocos libreros, un escritorio y una silla. Se encogió sobre sí misma

"¿De qué estás hablando?" - ella respondió, sonando muy mortificada y ofendida. Ella era altiva definitivamente, le desafió. Su voz sonaba engreída y ella sonrió levemente, odiaba su actitud. Ella realmente creía que lo que decía era justo y necesario

"Yo no soy tonto Kionna, oí lo que le dijiste a Hinata" - sus ojos la quemaron y, sin embargo a ella no le importaba, estaba plenamente segura de que Hinata estaba segura de que no valía nada para Sasuke. Ella solo se lo recordó. Ella sólo se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke y se sentó en la silla, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa fuerte

"Ella se lo merecía, en realidad piensa que usted se preocupa por ella. Es repugnante" - se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa aun mas grande y los ojos cerrados - "Si ella no quería ser derribada tal vez no debería haber dejado de alardear como si fuera realmente importante para ti"

"Hinata es importante para mí, te guste admitirlo o no. Necesito de ella y si sabes lo que es bueno, tendrás que dar un paso atrás. Hinata y yo vamos a estar juntos todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que consiga a la cima. Tú eres solo una aventura, si alguien se entera de que…"

"Lo sé, lo sé, usted estará en ruinas" - se burló ella, agachada en la silla. Sasuke no tenía idea de por qué la dejó salirse con la suya tanto tiempo, podría fácilmente deshacerse de ella. En cierto modo, le temía, temía que ella no le temiera. Si ella le decía a alguien que estaban teniendo una aventura, todo se acabaría. Lo único que lo consolaba era que fácilmente le partiría el cuello si alguna vez llegase a hablar, pero eso no ayudaría a su campaña - "Es una vergüenza que la gente utiliza como herramienta para conseguir lo que quieres, a una mujer por 3 años"

En el fondo Sasuke sabía que Hinata sospechada de sus aventuras, cosa que haría aun más, ya que ahora conocía a Kionna. Siempre fue muy cuidadoso cuando estaba hablando con Kionna, nunca se reunió con ella fuera de la oficina y sólo lo hacia cuando le acompañaba en misiones como su traductora - "Me preocupo por Hinata no se si puedes entender eso, pero yo nunca estaría dispuesto a dejar a Hinata, así que acostúmbrate porque pasare el resto de mi vida con ella"

Casi sentía simpatía en su tono, casi. Ella no entendía por qué estaba tan apegado a Hinata, para él no solo tenia un valor empresarial. Sin embargo, insistió en mantenerse a su alrededor como un animal doméstico. No era que sintiera pena por ella, ella lo quería para ella sola. Ella seguía sentada en su silla, mirando sus pies con los labios fruncidos. Pocos minutos pasaron y se arrepintió de venir

"Si alguien perjudica a Hinata, lo matare" - su voz no mostraba emoción alguna. Lo que la asusto más fue el énfasis que utilizo en las últimas palabras. Se refería a ella. Era una amenaza contra su vida. A ella no le importaba Hinata. Él la ama, él realmente la ama después de todo. Es repugnante, lamentable. Él realmente esta enamorado de ella. Qué idiota, que inmadura e ingenua fue al creerle.

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión acerca del fic, para así saber que les pareció, para asi yo seguir traduciéndolo ^^**

Agradecimientos especiales a: Ero Amy-hime, I can hear the screems tonight, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, Sarah-Gothic, Sasumi-chi, Hinatsu-kun, layill, flordezereso y a todos los que leyeron la historia.

dōmo arigatō gozaimasu


	6. Mis Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Mis Recuerdos"**

Ahora tenía que despedirla, ella era inmadura y arrogante. Demasiadas cosas de que preocuparse en este momento. Esto no podía seguir, ella quería todo de él. Y ella pensó que lo tenía, es decir, hasta que encontró que Hinata pensaba lo mismo. Estaba repitiendo a ambas las mismas mentiras dulces que ellas habían amado y odiado. Kionna no quería compartir, quería ser la única mujer para Sasuke

Ella era demasiado fuerte, demasiado desagradable, tenía que despedirla y no había manera de evitarlo. Fue difícil sacarla, por supuesto, quería estar con él pero fue fácil espantarla. Ahora, después de tantos minutos, Sasuke rezaba a un dios desconocido de su propia invención para que Hinata fuera tan inocente aunque sea por un día más. Era un riesgo que Hinata lo dejara para siempre, ella había sido poco cariñosa en los últimos días, pero algo le decía que no seria algo de que preocuparse. Había sido testigo de la expresión avergonzada de Hinata cuando la beso hace una hora, no había cambiado, era obvio que algo volvió a ser como antes. E iba a hacer que funcione a su favor

Hinata no tuvo la oportunidad de pensar mientras revolvía todo el cuarto de baño, buscando algo que no tenía relevancia. Ella se estaba distrayendo, por así decirlo. En cualquier caso, todavía estaba sentada en el suelo y mirando en todas direcciones. Para un hombre como Sasuke, caminar en algo como eso era desconcertante. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor pero aunque sólo sea por una vez - tenía miedo

"Hinata, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? Tenemos una reunión y estás sentada como una idiota" - pensó que si no daba muestras de miedo, ella no sentiría nada - lo que podría salir mal si no mantenía la cabeza fría

Hinata se sorprendió al verlo, ella no esperaba verlo allí cuando desapareció en la oficina con esa chica Kionna. Ella lo miró, terriblemente avergonzada por su estado actual, él nunca la había visto así antes. Tenía miedo de que si él la veía como una chica normal, la dejaría - "Yo lo siento, mi señor..."

"¿Qué llevas puesto?" - su siguiente pregunta la confundió mucho. Llevaba lo que cualquier mujer decente llevaría a una reunión. Su vestido ocultaba muy bien su cuerpo y una fina bufanda cubría su cuello, ese tipo de ropa era normal en ella - "Ven aquí" - él ordeno, se alejo sin comprobar si ella lo seguía. Por supuesto, ella lo siguió, como un cachorro perdido. Sus pasos la llevaron a su armario que estaba provisto de ropa y joyería, ropa hecha con telas importadas hechas a mano y creadas por famosos diseñadores del mundo

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de una prenda. Dudaba de que fuera a encontrarla de todos modos, con todos los montones de ropa sin uso armario. A ella realmente no le gustaba usar tanta ropa, tener tantas opciones. Era un insulto para ella, no era alguien que siempre necesitara ropa nueva y la mejor joyería, ni siquiera llevaba joyas. Normalmente les daría ropa a sus amigos más cercanos, como Ino y Sakura, pero fue descubierta por Sasuke y este se molesto que ella estuviera perdiendo millones de dólares en regalar kimonos y vestidos.

"Este" - hablaba en voz baja, sacando un vestido de color claro de la parte posterior de una de las perchas. Hinata se avergonzó cuando vio el vestido, que era uno que ni siquiera sabía que existía, ella ni siquiera sabía que tenía algo como eso. Era muy corto, no hace falta decir, que tenía tirantes finos. El vestido era de color crema con una mezcla suave de cielo azul, ella no tenía necesidad de probárselo para saber que se adheriría a su piel como cinta adhesiva

"Mi señor... esto debe ser inadecuado, sin duda usted quiere que me ponga algo más de negocio" - la sugerencia fue simple pero estaba segura de que él arremetería contra ella, cada vez que ella hablaba él se molestaba, ella volvía a ser la ingenua Hinata de siempre

"Confía en mí Hinata, esto es muy de negocios, las otras mujeres vestirán trajes similares a éste" - sacudió el vestido delante de su rostro. Ella suspiró, y tomó la prenda de sus manos, y mentalmente trataba de descifrar cómo se lo pondría. Era tan pequeño, que necesitaría algún tipo de aceite para que le entrara el vestido

Al llegar a la fiesta, que se encontraba en el hogar de la infancia de Sasuke, era muy encantador por decir lo menos. El exterior era verdaderamente espantoso, recordó tener que jugar allí con él mientras sus padres hablaban del compromiso. Sasuke no fue muy amable, él no quería jugar, él sólo quería estar allí mirando a su alrededor. Ella quería entablar una conversación, él no la miro hasta que ella le gritó. Se acordó también de él tomando una rana y asuntarla. ¿Cómo terminó casándose con él? Eso escapaba de su lógica

Miraba los cuadros sucios y los oscuros rincones, no tenía idea de por qué Itachi y Sasuke se peleaban tanto por ese lugar, que era un basurero. En verdad, peleando era su única forma en que se comunicaban entre sí, así que tiene sentido que llevaran a cabo una pelea por un pequeño pedazo de su infancia

"Hinata ¿vienes?" – pregunto Sasuke, más bien ordenó al abrir las puertas sin necesidad de ninguna invitación. Hinata salió de su estupor y siguió al Uchiha. Es cierto que Itachi vivía allí, por supuesto, él tenía una casa en la ciudad también y una oficina de negocios. Sasuke no tenía necesidad de ello y siguió tomando el dinero de Itachi y compró centímetro a centímetro su porción de tierra

Para agregar, Sasuke tenía razón, había otras mujeres que vestían similar a ella. ¿En una reunión de negocios? Ella vio al menos a 12 o más hombres allí, la mayoría de ellos tendrían sus 40 años de edad. Las mujeres sin embargo parecía que no estaban allí para hacer negocios. Hinata miró a su alrededor en estado de confusión, Sasuke caminó hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación para saludar a su hermano que estaba sentado en un sofá blanco

"Señora Hinata, venga contigo" - Hinata se volvió hacia la fuente de la voz y vio a todos los hombres deseosos de sentarse a su lado. Sus demandas eran fuertes pero no muy convincentes, al mismo tiempo no quería a ira con ninguno de ellos. Miró entre los muchos asientos disponibles para que se sentara, tomando nota de las muchas muecas torcidas de la otras mujeres que se burlaban de ella

"Hinata, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo e Itachi?" - escucho la voz tranquila de Sasuke encima de las demás. Ella silenciosamente se alejó de la multitud para tomar su asiento obedientemente junto a su esposo y su cuñado. De algún modo tenía que sentarse entre los dos y estaba terriblemente incómoda cuando intentó sentarse. Tan pronto como su piel toco la suave tela del sofá, Sasuke se levanto

"Hinata, necesito ir al baño, hazle compañía a Itachi" - lo veía alejarse. ¿Esto era algún tipo de broma? Casi quería correr detrás de él, casi quería llamarlo por su nombre con dulzura. Se sentía como un niño abandonado en la tienda de comestibles

Cuando lo vio salir de la sala oscura se dio cuenta de lo muy poco importante que era para él, aunque ella ya lo sabía. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, el vestido que llevaba le quedaba a la mitad del muslo. Estaba segura de que Itachi podía ver mucho más. Esto no parecía algún tipo de reunión en la que había estado, y desde que se caso a asistido a un montón de reuniones de negocios

"Hinata, te ves hermosa esta noche" - Itachi hablo, casi no podía creer lo que había salido de su boca. Rara vez le hacia cumplidos. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, era el primer cumplido que oía en mucho tiempo. Ella se volvió hacia él, él era el vivo retrato del padre de Sasuke. Los mismos ojos rasgados, la misma nariz, los mismos labios de los cuales no dejaba escapar ningún signo de emoción. Era como Sasuke

"Gracias, señor Uchiha" - ella respondió, sonrojándose con dulzura por la ternura de su elogio

"Por favor llámame Itachi. No soy tan viejo para que me digas señor" - lo que estaba diciendo era verdad en cierto sentido. No podía dejar de pensar que esta situación era extraña, la mano de Itachi subió por el brazo de Hinata. No se atrevía a mirarlo, ella se había paralizado de miedo. Estaba tan quieta que casi podía saborear sus propios latidos del corazón

Su mano era muy promiscua, pasó por encima de su hombro y le rozó ligeramente el cuello. Estaba dejando que la saliva se acumulara en su boca porque ella no quería ni tragar. La otra mano de Itachi se inclinó para acariciar sus muslos mientras que comenzó masajear su busto

Mirando por la habitación, se dio cuenta de esto definitivamente no era una reunión de negocios. Los otros hombres acariciaban a las niñas, así, sin embargo las mujeres parecían estar disfrutando. De hecho, estaban todos los hombres, haciendo lo mismo que Itachi estaba haciendo con ella. Se mordió el labio, otra situación peligrosa de la que quería salir llorando. Mirando, recordaba que Itachi quería tenerla cerca. Estaba muy obsesionado con ella por decir lo menos. Ella recordaba claramente en numerosas ocasiones cuando le pidió que estuviera con él también. Y ella no era tan tonta como para hacerlo

"Hinata, tú sabes que soy un hombre muy rico" - la cabeza de Hinata se volteo en la dirección opuesta, hacia un hombre sentado en una silla en la esquina. Itachi continuó sus caricias, pero Hinata ya no estaba prestando atención. El hombre en el asiento era muy viejo, podría tener unos 50 años, sin duda el hombre más rico de la sala, aparte de Itachi y Sasuke. Hinata se ruborizo. Todos ellos estaban tratando de comprarla como una puta común

Hinata hizo caso omiso de sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar a Itachi que realizaba numerosos movimientos aterradores. Sus dos manos se encuentran actualmente en su trasero. Sabía que era estúpido y probablemente muy irresponsable de su parte, pero ella se volvió hacia él para mirarlo a los ojos. Probablemente se parecía mucho a Sasuke, era la primera vez que Itachi exigía estar con ella de esa manera

Odiaba las risas y gemidos de las niñas, odiaba las risas de todos los presentes. Ella odiaba la respiración pesada de Itachi, Sasuke no era así, Itachi respiraba como un perro. Si había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer, no había realmente ninguna razón para que él este tan desesperado. Itachi besó la comisura de los labios de la misma manera en que Sasuke lo hizo anteriormente, se horrorizo. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para decidir abandonar el lugar, ella se levantó del sofá de inmediato. Por instinto agarro los extremos de su vestido y tiro de ellos hacia abajo

"Lo siento Itachi... es... es inapropiado que me toques así y... y me siento incomoda" - hablaba. A continuación, salio de la habitación, ignorando a todos los hombres que se volvían hacia ella con expresión de enojado. La sala oscura conducía a habitaciones, en una de las cuales podía ver el brazo de Sasuke que sobresalen de la puerta

"Sasuke" - llamó, deteniéndose a unos metros de la puerta para no escuchar algo que no se suponía que escuchara, como la última vez

"Hinata" – asomo la cabeza por la puerta, estaba hablando por teléfono de nuevo, pudo ver que, por supuesto. Hinata se acercaba a la puerta, sin embargo, se apresuró a cortar la conversación y guardó el celular en el bolsillo. Hinata se acercó más a él, Sasuke movió la cabeza muy molesto - "¿Qué estás haciendo? Se supone que le harías compañía a Itachi"

"Sasuke, yo no quiero... estar ahí... s-sin ti... algunos de los hombres eran muy inadecuados para mí" - ella casi sentía ganas de llorar como lo hacía cuando era más joven. Sasuke todavía parecía confundido

"¿Cómo seria adecuado para ti?" - preguntó, inclinando levemente la cabeza

"Bueno..." - hablaba, casi avergonzado de decirlo - "Ellos estaban tocándome... yo... y eso no estaba bien"

Sasuke se echó a reír. Se mordió el labio ligeramente, mirando a su adorable esposa. Ella era tan estúpida. Casi nunca hacia algo bien, y hoy no fue la excepción. Hinata frunció el ceño, ya que él se rió. No fue muy divertido para ella - "Hinata, tienes que entender que a veces... la gente tiene que hacer sacrificios por el bien de un negocio"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" - ella aún estaba desconcertada, y de alguna manera no podía creer lo que le había dicho y que ella no lo abofeteara

"Hinata, tienes que hacer un sacrificio por nosotros. Itachi y yo hemos estado pensando en un negocio muy importante y si tu pasas tiempo con Itachi, simplemente él sellara el trato"

"¿Me estás pidiendo que tenga relaciones sexuales con tu hermano?" - el disgusto en su voz era claro. Sin embargo, él no parecía preocupado por ello

"Hinata tienes que hacer esto por mí, por esta vez, entonces nunca mas tendrás que volver a hacerlo"

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿esto era una pesadilla? - "¿Cuando... cuando haz hecho algún sacrificio por mí?"

"Hago sacrificios por nosotros todo el tiempo Hinata, esto realmente no es la gran cosa. Después de todo, realmente tu no haces nada por mí"

"Me casé contigo" - ella no lo había querido decir como un insulto, porque no era del todo cierto. Es cierto, que ella no lo amaba, que apenas lo conocía. Él la quería para su propia ganancia, porque quería ser feliz, ¿qué otra opción tenía ella?

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, recobró la razón para tener miedo. Le trajo recuerdos terribles. Cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, se descompuso, ella era tan inútil. Era todo lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos negros

Por último, el corto silencio terminó cuando rápidamente él la agarró por los hombros y la sacudió violentamente durante unos diez segundos. Ella comenzó a llorar, gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Él se detuvo. Su cerebro todavía no asimilaba la situación y su corazón seguía palpitando fuerte. Su agarre incluso se hizo mas fuerte y sus ojos negros la veían amenazadoramente. Ella podía oír su respiración forzada, como un toro furioso

"¿Quieres que te mate?" - susurró con dureza, tan cerca de ella que podría sentir su respiración. Era la primera vez que la amenazaba así, normalmente Sasuke amenazaba así a sus empleados, pero nunca a ella

Lo único que podía hacer era mover la cabeza, repitiendo en su mente que no pasaría nada. Esperaba que las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro fueran suficientes para hacer que él la dejara en paz

"Entonces es mejor que regreses allí y hagas lo que sea para que Itachi este acuerdo conmigo" - Hinata asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, por una vez tenía miedo por su vida. Con esto, la soltó empujándola lejos de él y caminó en dirección contraria. Ella lo vio alejarse

Sin pensarlo, sin siquiera parpadear ella volvió a la habitación en la que estaba su cuñado. Vio como muchas de las chicas estaban medio desnudas, ni siquiera vio que Itachi se había trasladado probablemente a otra chica con aspecto similar a ella. Ella simplemente siguió caminando hasta que se encontró cara a cara con las puertas de salida. Representaban su libertad. Así que sin ningún tipo de dudas, caminó a través de esas puertas. No hay necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, ningún plan, no se arrepentiría

Ella siguió caminando hasta llegar a la verja, la puerta que separaba la casa del resto del mundo. No había visto a sus amigos en meses, no había comido algo que no sirviera un reconocido chef. Era casi como aprender a caminar de nuevo

Así que ella extendió la mano, agarró el frío metal de la puerta negra, y la abrió. Miró hacia la casa, observando todo lo que se encontraba allí y todo lo que perdió allí, luego volvió a mirar más allá de la puerta. Un pie a la vez, ha cruzado el umbral invisible que la mantenía dentro de su propia jaula. Se sentía como un pájaro en libertad, fuera de la jaula. Libre. Era libre

Un somnoliento rubio, daba vueltas en su cama. Su espalda sudorosa brillaba ligeramente en la puesta de sol. Tenía el cabello alborotado. Bostezó profundamente. Es cierto que trabajos durante toda la noche lo que hizo que durmiera todo el día. También era cierto que cuando estaba aburrido dormía todo el día

Escucho un suave golpe en su puerta, él los oía desde su habitación, pero él optó por ignorarlos. Era Sakura sin duda, alardeando de su corte de cabello nuevo y sexy, cuando iba a aprender. De nadie se le impidió dormir durante todo el día, porque molestaban ahora

Los golpes persistentes seguían, haciendo que el rubio lanzara un zapato para cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio en un intento de ahogar el maldito sonido. Por desgracia, el zapato acaba de volar fuera de la habitación, maldita la aerodinámica y su lógica. Los golpes se volvieron aún más persistentemente. Ahora Sakura definitivamente sabía que estaba despierto por el sonido de su zapato chocando con un vaso de vidrio en su salón

Él se levantó. Movió la cabeza para espantar el sueño y saltó de su cama y suspiro. Listo para hacer frente a las 5 horas restantes del día. Supuso que eso probablemente explicaba la intención de Sakura, una vez más no le importaba una mierda su nuevo corte de cabello, pero sus pechos se notaban más grandes. Puede cambiar su cabello pero no puede hacer que sus pechos sean más grandes

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, digamos. Era un fantasma, tenía que ser. Ella no había salido de su casa en meses. Realmente era ella o era una ilusión, ¿un clon de sombra? ¿Un truco? Se frotó los ojos con sueño para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Centrándose en sus facciones, todo se puso en su lugar

De pie, con la boca abierta, se senito nada menos que un neandertal. Se ruborizó y negó con la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos - "Oh lo siento, debería invitarte a entrar" - su voz mostraba todavía asombro. Sin decir una palabra, la Hyuuga entró en su casa y todo lo que podía hacer era mirar el lugar donde una vez estuvo. Algo estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar por aquí

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión acerca del fic, para así saber que les pareció, para asi yo seguir traduciéndolo ^^**

Agradecimientos especiales a: Sarah-Gothic; Ero Amy-hime; SaBaKu-No-MeNnY; Kikuta-Madaren (Senpai de yo es bueno ver que aun vive ^/^); Hinatsu-kun; carademimo; kamiry hatake; layill; flordezereso (Sasuke le dio el anillo ¬.¬); marjugagu y a todos los que leyeron la historia.

dōmo arigatō gozaimasu


	7. Que paso anoche

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla,bla" - hablan

_bla,bla_ - piensan

"**Que paso anoche"**

Hinata se sentó en el sofá, con el rostro blanco y desprovisto de sentimientos, quería que fueran invisibles para Naruto. Él no se sentó a su lado, estaba de pie delante de ella, como lo hacia Itachi. Hinata parecía enfermiza y se veía mal, pero él sabia quien tenia la culpa de ello. Su belleza fue manchada por un hombre sucio

Ella se retorcía bajo su mirada, se estaba muriendo por que Naruto dijera algo. Lo que sea. Finalmente rompió el silencio dejo salir las primeras palabras de la tarde - "Yo nunca espere que a aparecieras en mi casa usando algo como eso"

De pronto se sonrojó, mirándose a sí misma. Había olvidado cómo estaba vestida, y que tenia el maquillaje arruinado de tanto llorar, sus hinchados. Su cabello parecía una serie de olas ébano. Parecía una prostituta estrangulada. Ella suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, no era culpa de ella – "Bueno... fue idea de Sasuke" - hablaba, sin miedo

"Supuse que. Los rumores de que su matrimonio estaba terminando han estado circulando desde hace meses" - hablaba como si no fuera ninguna novedad para él. Hinata levantó la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Su matrimonio estaba fallando, eso era verdad, pero todos lo sabían? ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? Por supuesto, sucedió cuando a ella no se le permitió salir de la casa durante el último año

"Así que mi padre lo sabe" - suspiró, odiaba eso. Si su padre lo sabía, era definitivamente malo y siempre era la primera persona en recibir cualquier chisme. El Hyuuga era importante, aunque no muy preocupado de su hija y de que esta parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra

"No, que sepamos. ¿Por qué no le dices de todos modos? él es el único que realmente puede ayudarte" - su tono sarcástico casi hacía parecer como si él no la quisiera allí

"Mi padre sabía que entre Sasuke y yo sucedería esto... que sería horrible. Soy una vergüenza para el clan Hyuuga, casarme con Sasuke es lo más beneficioso que he hecho por mi padre. Él no aceptaría humillación de su hija acabara su matrimonio con Sasuke Uchiha, él me enviaría lejos, y nunca mas podré regresar" - sus palabras eran irónicas – "Tu eres el único que me puede ayudar. Sakura no puede mantener la boca cerrada y Kiba acabaría haciendo alguna locura. Te necesito"

Ella era tan fluida y segura, pero al mismo tiempo tan sensible, parecía como si se fuese a romper. No podía tener dejarla así, no en su estado actual, recogió el vaso que había roto por accidente al lanzar el zapato y se sentó junto a Hinata - "No te estoy alejando, yo nunca haría eso Hinata"

Al día siguiente...

Sasuke despertó esa mañana con un estado de ánimo normal, lo cual era anormal. Debería haber salido corriendo de la casa para ir con su otra mujer, pero ese no era el caso hoy. Hoy, perezosamente dio un largo bostezo y se rascó un la cabeza. Lamió sus labios y estiro el brazo para tocar a su acompañante. Aterrado abrió un ojo y miro alrededor del cuarto, desesperadamente

Su cama estaba vacía. Su mujer no estaba en la cama, apretó fuertemente las sabanas, como un niño pequeño y su respiración volvió a calmarse. Algo estaba fuera de lo normal. Su mano se extendió para acariciar el lugar donde dormía su esposa. No había pensado en el hecho de que ella había desaparecido la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama, estirando sus brazos y tosió un poco. Supuso que ella aparecería mágicamente en la cocina, y estaría cocinando algo que él se negaría a comer, aunque oliera fantástico

La verdad de todo, no tenía idea de por qué él la trataba tan mal. Él la quería, tenía que hacerlo, incluso si los sentimientos llegaron mucho después del casamiento. Nunca pudo demostrarle vulnerabilidad, nunca le daría la satisfacción de saber que ella significa algo para él, que realmente la quería. Ella nunca lo entendería si se enterara. Nadie, había unas cuantas obsesiones. Trataba a todos por igual, no importaba qué significado emocional tenían con él. Tenia que ser fuerte en todos los aspectos y eso incluía a la mujer que amaba

Por supuesto, mientras pensaba en esto, recordó que ella se había ido y lo había dejado solo en la fiesta, obviamente. Hizo su memoria, pero todo estaba algo borroso, pero se acordó que ella estaba llorando y temblando, se acordó fingiendo enojo, y después nada. No había sido tan imprudente desde que era un adolescente. Se frotó la cabeza

Horas después

"Sasuke Señor" - la criada mas joven, Leia dio un saltó cuando vio acercarse a su amo. Era tan tarde, que no debería haber salido a trabajar ya. Ella no habría sido tan perezosa y se habría arreglado el cabello si hubiera sabido que él estaba en la casa. Pero ¿por qué despertó tan tarde? Normalmente él salía corriendo de la casa sin ver a nadie. La chica, arrastro los pies a través de la cocina, haciendo parecer que estaba muy ocupada

Sasuke parecía estar aturdido, desorientado. Comenzó a abrir las puertas de la sala a lo largo de la línea del pasillo, asomando la cabeza y murmurando algo. ¿Estaba perdido en su propia casa? Finalmente, después de dar vueltas y más vueltas en círculos, llego hasta donde se encontraba la pequeña mujer en la cocina como si él no hubiera notado su presencia antes

"¿Dónde está Hinata?" - preguntó con frialdad viendo hacia todos lados, incluso comenzó a levantar documentos y buscar en los cajones, como si estuviera buscando sus llaves y no a su esposa

"Bueno, perdone señor Sasuke, pero la señora Hinata no regresó anoche, y usted llego muy tarde a casa y solo" - hablaba de mala gana mujer. Miró a su alrededor, confundido por sus propios recuerdos mezclados con palabras de la criada. Negó con la cabeza una vez más, tratando de recuperar los recuerdos que pueden haber sido distorsionados por lo que bebió anoche. ¿Lo que tuvo lugar ayer por la noche?

La criada sólo siguió mirándolo, él parecía tan desconcertado. Ella nunca lo había visto así antes, siempre estaba calmado y tranquilo, siempre encontraba una solución para todo o sabía a quién culpar. Ahora parecía a un niño pequeño que había perdido a su madre, luchando por encontrarla o deseando que esta volviera por arte de magia. Por desgracia, esta vez no sucedería espontánea y rápidamente como cuando una madre desesperada lucha por encontrar a su hijo

"Voy a buscar a mi esposa" – medio susurró las palabras, y salio de la casa sin decir una palabra mas

_Definitivamente, algo no estaba bien, Hinata no había llegado a casa. Ella nunca debía estar fuera. ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de secretos podría revelar impulsivamente? Peor aún si y si ha sido secuestrada. Ella vale oro, en estos momentos podía estar en cualquier posición comprometer o tal vez estaría viendo la luz del sol por última vez_

Pensaba en eso mientras corría por las calles del centro de Konoha, cualquiera podría pensar que él tenía prisa, que estaba más preocupado por el hecho de que tenía que caminar rápido. De todos modos él no era un hombre muy sociable, solo muy importante. Él hizo parecer como si no tuviera el tiempo para saludar a gente conocida que transitaba por ese lugar

Donde quiera que iba, las cabezas se volvían a verlo. Los dedos lo apuntaban y murmuraban cosas. Era por eso que encontraba repugnantes a las demás personas y las veía por debajo de él. Él les mintió y les robó a todos una vez, así que no se mostraría preocupado ni débil. Eso seria una estupidez

Su mente estaba plagada de pensamientos, por lo menos uno de cada uno. Asesinato, ira, remordimiento, disgusto, pero de repente se detuvo. Se detuvo en seco. Había oído algo. Algo muy interesante, trato de volver a oír para ver si había escuchado bien. Se volvió hacia el stand de Ichiraku

"A que no adivinas quién vi ayer" - Una joven hablaba mientras estaba en el stand con su amiga, y con un montón de bolsas de compras. Sasuke supuso que estaban esperando una orden, en cualquier caso estaba esperando obtener información de esa charla sin sentido

"¿Quién?" - la mujer de cabello castaño junto a la ella respondió

"Hinata Hyuuga, caminando por la calle y el vestido que llevaba tenía que costar una pequeña fortuna" - la primera mujer respondió, Sasuke se animó más y más como las mujeres comenzaron una breve conversación

"Me he enterado de eso, dijo que estaba buscando a ese chico Naruto. ¿No se casó con Sasuke Uchiha?" - preguntó la castaña, sosteniendo su mano sobre su boca, completamente envuelto en el chisme de su amiga

"Ya no es así. Yo pensé que estaban separándose" - Hizo caso omiso de lo último que dijo, él tenía toda la información que necesitaba. Con este último pensamiento se volvió y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, al apartamento de Naruto. Antes de que pudiera hacer un total de diez pasos, se coló una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, una idea cruzó por su mente. Él sabía qué hacer. Cuando se puso en marcha nuevamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó su móvil.

El incesante repique de teléfono de la casa de Naruto era completamente inútil debido a la sonoridad del televisor, que también era ahogada por los ronquidos pesados de Naruto, que dormía sobre el sofá ¿No había sido un caballero, si hubiera dejado que Hinata durmiera allí?. No le importaba el moho y los hongos que crecían en los envases vacíos de ramen. Hinata tampoco oía el teléfono, yacía en la cama de Naruto con los ojos cerrados. No quería estar despierta, al menos por algunos años. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que tenía que salir de este estado, no podía llorar algo que nunca fue para siempre.

**De verdad lo lamento, se que deje el fic abandonado mucho tiempo, pero ya eh vuelto y prometo actualizar pronto para compensar mi ausencia ^/^, espero me perdonen, ****gomen nasai**

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión acerca del fic, para así saber que les pareció, para asi yo seguir traduciéndolo ^^**

Agradecimientos especiales a: Sarah-Gothic, Hime-chan (Amy-hime), SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, layill, Sasumi-chi, temari-125, flordezereso, okashira janet, kamiry hatake, Hinatsu-chan, Kikuta-Madaren (senpai de mi kokoro), Kanako y a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer

dōmo arigatō gozaimasu


	8. Nuestro amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla, bla" - hablan

_bla, bla_ – piensan

_- bla, bla_ – recuerdos

"**Nuestro amor"**

Naruto se encogió al escuchar al maldito contestador automático, otra vez, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de su propósito. ¿Sasuke ya sabía? ¿Que rápido? Él realmente se informa bien. Naruto sabía que iba a pasar tiempo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan poco, no podía dejar que Hinata escuchara eso, ella seguramente se desmoronaría. Ella ya estaba actuando muy fuera de lo normal, Sasuke no la podría ver por un tiempo. Ella podría haberse convertido en una persona totalmente diferente, aún así él no cambiaría su opinión sobre ella, aunque a ella le hubieran lavado el cerebro. ¿Lavado el cerebro?. ¿Tenia que estar bromeando? Nuevamente pensaba en tonterías

"Supongo que has adivinado que ya se que estas con ese dobe, no sé si este es un intento para salvarte a ti misma o algo que haces para ser feliz, pero dejare que tengas un poco de diversión. No tengo ninguna necesidad de tenerte de regreso pronto, al menos no de inmediato así que por favor tomate tú tiempo. Aunque no lo quieras, se que volverás pronto. No tienes mas mensajes"

"Supongo que has adivinado que ya se que estas con ese dobe, no sé si este es un intento para salvarte a ti misma o algo que haces para ser feliz, pero dejare que tengas un poco de diversión. No tengo ninguna necesidad de tenerte de regreso pronto, al menos no de inmediato así que por favor tomate tú tiempo. Aunque no lo quieras, se que volverás pronto. No tienes mas mensajes"

"Supongo que has adivinado que ya se que estas con ese dobe, no sé si este es un intento para salvarte a ti misma o algo que haces para ser feliz, pero dejare que tengas un poco de diversión. No tengo ninguna necesidad de tenerte de regreso pronto, al menos no de inmediato así que por favor tomate tú tiempo. Aunque no lo quieras, se que volverás pronto. No tienes mas mensajes"

"Oh mierda" - dijo en voz baja, mordiéndose las uñas. Hinata no es algún tipo de paquete que puedes reclamar así nada más. Si pudiera ahora mismo iría a darle un gran puñetazo por idiota. Pero _por otro lado, prefiero hacerle compañía para que no se sienta sola en casa. ¿Sienta sola?... Me refiero a tratar con... Prefiero lidiar con su problema. Oh Dios. Mientras tengo sexo con Hinata en la otra habitación. ¡No! ¡No me estoy teniendo sexo! Sólo estoy pensando en ello. ¡No! ¡No estoy pensando en ello! Oh Dios_

"Supongo que has adivinado que ya se que estas con ese dobe, no sé si este es un intento para salvarte a ti misma o algo…" – bip – "Mensaje eliminado. Tienes 0 mensajes"

"No puedo permitir que Hinata escuche eso, ella se desmoronaría" - hablaba para sí mismo, con el dedo todavía pulsado sobre el botón rojo del contestador. No sabía de la situación, Hinata se desmayó en su cama antes de poder preguntarle. Ella es siempre tan dulce, no podía preguntarle aun, seguramente se vendría abajo y empezaría a llorar. No hubiera sido capaz de consolarla, y eso sería raro

Suspiró profundamente, mirando al techo. Tenía que hablar con Hinata, él sabía que era una manera de arreglar las cosas y mantener su sofá libre de lágrimas, pero ¿Cómo? Se volvió para caminar por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la única habitación en su apartamento. _Tengo que despertar a Hinata y hacer algo con ella... ¿Hacer algo? Quiero decir… ¿Con ella? ¡No! ¡No! Quise decir que voy a hacer algo por Hinata. Voy a ayudar a hacer algo al respecto... con su problema, sí, eso no suena pervertido_

"Hinata" - él llamó, empujo la puerta y esta se abrió para exponer la imagen de la muchacha, revuelto en las sabanas de su cama como si hubiera estado luchando en un sueño. Pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba despierta por la velocidad de su respiración, aunque tenía los ojos medio entornados. Se veía hermosa, las sabanas bien envueltas alrededor de sus bien formadas piernas. El contraste de su piel con el vestido que llevaba pegado a su cuerpo. Tenía una fina capa de sudor sobre su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él la quería. Pero ella era intocable. Es verdad que uno siempre quiere algo cuando sabe que no lo puede tener. Él se enamoró de ella una vez que la vio con Sasuke, de la mano como si fueran enamorados. Fue muy desagradable

Lo intentó. Él realmente trató de seducirla, sabiendo que ella anteriormente lo amo, pero lo que no esperaba era que ella lo había olvidado. Ya no era la princesa rara que fue en la infancia, ella ahora era la sexy, impresionante, caliente, bella, hermosa, delicada, preciosa, femenina, seductora, con clase, radiante, excitante, libidinosa, una princesa intocable. Esa era la chica que él quería, y no me había dado cuenta antes. Cuando ella comenzó a salir con Sasuke, parecía como si finalmente hubiera alcanzado la edad suficiente para estar con Sasuke. Además, hasta le gustaba ese idiota, que era un teme. Sabía que si Sasuke podría estar con una chica como Hinata, él podría hacerlo dos veces más rápido. Pero tenía miedo, ella no quería involucrarse con él, como si la hubieran amenazado. Ella no quería ser vista con él en público. La noche en que le confesó eterno amor por ella, ella le sonrió y se fue. Dolió tanto. Y así termino todo

- _Estaba sentado en una pequeña tienda, a altas horas de la noche cuando la vio entrar. Era una tienda de mascotas, olía horrible, pero siempre se sintió atraído a esos lugares. Hinata fue vista de la mano con Sasuke, quien no estaba interesado en la pequeña tienda de mascotas que llamó la atención de Hinata con tanta rapidez. Ella se apartó de él mientras que él se burlaba de la pequeña tienda antes de intercambiar algunas palabras con ella y finalmente soltó su mano. Esto lo hizo enojar. Inmediatamente quiso llevársela de aquel lugar, él no la merecía. Ella era tan dulce y él era tan bruto_ -

- _La vio caminar a través de la tienda, riendo con las mascotas de su alrededor – "Quiero una mascota, pero... a mi novio no le gustan" - ella sonrió a la encargada de la tienda, que, aunque era una mujer, admiraba la belleza de Hinata. Se estaba armando de valor, para caminar hacia ella y además de que no estaba con el idiota de un novio. Sus sueños se habían hecho realidad_ -

- _Miró hacia arriba, notando que alguien la miraba fijamente y se sonrojó al ver al rubio, de rodillas sobre una pila de cajas a sólo diez metros de distancia. Ella le hizo señas con la mano, luego volvió a mirar al diminuto bebé ratón corriendo en su palma. Todavía lo tenía. Ella todavía lo quería y ahora era su oportunidad para comprobarlo. Y así lo hizo, él se acercó a ella muy suavemente. Él simplemente se quedó mirando el ratón en la mano y, saliendo del trance se acerco más y pudo notar su belleza. La muchacha era una preciosidad_ -

- _"Es tan lindo" - hablaba, ella asintió con la cabeza y el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumento_ -

- _"Sasuke no me deja tener uno" - empezó, pero Naruto la interrumpió_ -

- _"Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero ¿qué le ves a ese idiota del Uchiha de todos modos?" - él soltó sin pensarlo_ -

- _"Él es mi novio... y lo amo" - ella sonrió con dulzura, ella estaba mintiendo_ -

- _"Pero ¿qué pasa con nosotros? Te amo" - su voz era tan suave, casi más suave que un susurro_ -

- _"Naruto..." - Ella se sonrojó, acariciando el rostro de él con su mano libre - "Lo siento mucho pero... Sasuke... él es mi vida... y yo nunca podría amar a nadie tanto como yo lo amo. Yo lo siento" - su voz era suave y dulce. Acababa de rechazarlo. Hinata Hyuuga lo había rechazado a él y no al revés. No sentía nada hacia él tampoco. Él se quedó mudo, no tenía idea de qué decir, antes de que pudiera replicar se volvió a observar una cesta de pequeños gatos negro que la dueña acababa de poner_ -

- _Él inclinó la cabeza, con incredulidad, mirándola recoger el gato más pequeño con una sonrisa brillante. El tiempo se había detenido en su mundo, de hecho, cayó en un vacío de dolor sin fin. No lo podía creer. Sasuke entro lentamente en la tienda, probablemente venia a buscar a su mascota, y no se refería a un animal - "Sasuke" - Hinata se volvió y sonrió al hombre. No sabía lo que esa chica veía en él.__Era como un fantasma, estaba casi muerto. Él no mostró emoción alguna y se quedó siempre en la misma posición mientras miraba con indiferencia todo lo que pasaba junto a su alrededor. Él era un robot, y eso a Naruto no lo sorprendería_ -

- _"Mira" – hablo, señalando al pequeño gatito en sus brazos, mientras el gatito lamia la mano de Hinata. Lentamente Sasuke se acercó a la muchacha, ella se veía tan feliz. Observó al gato, y luego se lo llevo donde la dueña de la tienda para pagar por el. Eso era algo que Naruto no podía hacer, si Hinata quería algo, inmediatamente lo conseguía, pero él y su cuenta bancaria no podían compararse con Sasuke_ -

- _Se dio cuenta al final, cuando salían de la tienda, Sasuke con la caja en una mano y con la pequeña mano de Hinata en la otra. Había perdido. Él la quería, pero no podía tenerla. Que idiota, no se merecía nada y al final siempre se llevaba todo. Era rico, guapo, inteligente, y tenía a la chica perfecta. La vida se había vuelto muy buena para él. Todavía estaba allí de pie, mirándolos hasta que estuvieron fuera de su vista_ -

"Naruto me siento enferma" - sus palabras salieron de manera natural. Estaba cansada de tener miedo. Él realmente no creía que hubiera nada malo físicamente con ella, no quería dejar la seguridad de su cama, pero ella tenia que hacerlo si quería arreglar sus problemas. Naruto, tomando la iniciativa, rápidamente se acercó a ella para verificar si estaba enferma. Él la observó mientras ella se encogió un poco. Probablemente no quería que la tocaran. Le permitió acariciarle suavemente el brazo antes de tocar su frente para sentir algún signo de fiebre. Para su sorpresa, ella decía la verdad. Tenia mucha fiebre, ¿qué diablos había estado haciendo para tener una fiebre tan alta? Toda una noche de llanto puede ser la respuesta

"Tienes mucha fiebre, probablemente de llorar todo el día" - su cuerpo tembló, sin querer admitir que estaba suficientemente enferma como para sentarse en la cama. Él iba a arreglar la vida de ella aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, pero ¿por qué estaba tan decidido? No podía dejar de sentir amargura hacia ella cuando ella había buscado primero su ayuda, pero ¿era posible caer perdidamente enamorado de una mujer en 30 minutos? En el mundo de Naruto, era muy posible. A menudo proclamaba amor a mujeres que apenas conocía, y a algunas que no había conocido aún. Tenía la mentalidad de un niño y la libido de un adolescente hormonal

"Pero me duele el estómago también, quiero vomitar" - no podía dejar de pensar que ella se quejaba, como un niño que no quería ir a la escuela. Apretó las sábanas contra su pecho y se volcó en dirección opuesta. Naruto estaba molesto, por lo general él haría algo como esto no ella. Es hora de ser agresivo. Se aferraba a sus rodillas y se sacudió violentamente durante unos segundos, lo que la hizo gemir y cerrar los ojos

"¡Naruto! ¿Tengo que demostrarte que estoy enferma?" - gritó, y lo apartó un poco. Hinata nunca le había gritado. Incluso dudaba de que tuviera esa capacidad, hablo tan suave durante tantos años

"Sí, necesito que me lo pruebes" - asintió con la cabeza, sólo por curiosidad de cómo se lo demostraría. Sus ojos la siguieron hasta el baño, conectado a la sala, rápidamente establecido la siguió para ser testigo de esta escena

Se arrodilló frente al inodoro, con la boca entreabierta. Levantó una ceja, dudando de que ella fuera realmente a vomitar. Se veía perfectamente sana, descuidada, sudorosa, un desastre incluso, pero no enferma. Después de unos segundos Naruto suspiró, ella no podía hacerlo y era evidente. Cuando empezó a abrir la boca, para decirle que ella no tenía fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo, Ella comenzó a toser y a sollozar, y él no podía creer que ella realmente había vomitado. Era casi doloroso verla en ese estado

"Muy bien, obviamente estas un poco enferma. ¿Qué comiste ayer?"

"Nada. No comí nada ayer" - habló, cuando termino de expulsar todo lo que tenia en el estomago, se lavo la cara y los dientes. A Naruto le hubiera gustado decirle la razón de su enfermedad, pero no podía decirlo. La única razón que podía pensar era... pero era ilógico, el vómito por lo general es inducido por el consumo de alimentos que no pueden ser digeridos...

Tenía que encontrar a alguien que supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando con ella y sabía a quien recurrir

"Naruto, no tengo tiempo para ti y tus quejas, soy una mujer muy ocupada. La posición de Hokage, no es fácil" - Tsunade hablaba mientras llenaba unos documentos de su escritorio. Era evidente que estaba ocupada. Había montones de papeles, apilados por el suelo. Parecía que por su oficina habían pasado muchos huracanes. Había pilas de pergaminos en las esquinas y documentos clavados en la pared. Había notas por toda la habitación y tarjetas pegadas a cada puerta y cada cajón.

"Tsunade, no estoy aquí para hablar sobre como es ser Hokage" - se las arregló para salir antes de que lo interrumpieran o lo mandaran fuera

"Luego, cuando termine" – declaro

"¡Oiga vieja! Tengo un problema"

"Basta con aplicar una pomada en la herida y si sigue sangrando ven a verme mañana"

"Eso se detuvo hace cuatro años, y usted lo sabe" - se sonrojó, mirando en otra dirección para ocultar su turbación

"Entonces, ¿qué sucede Naruto? tengo un montón de papeles que llenar y se me hace tarde"

"Pero es importante"

"No es de extrañar. Vete de aquí"

"Hinata está enferma" - por fin dejó escapar

Tsunade se volteo rápidamente. Ella no había oído su nombre por varios meses. Ella estaba siendo tratada en privado por una enfermera que se había educado dentro de su casa. Ocasionalmente hablaba con ella para consultarle por cuestiones graves que constantemente le sucedían a Hinata, había desmayos y un sistema inmune débil, pero su nombre no se había pronunciado durante un tiempo y menos por Naruto - "¿Hinata? ¿Ella está en tu casa?"

"Es una larga historia. Lo más importante es que está enferma"

"Síntomas" - Tsunade de inmediato sacó un bloc de notas grandes, para anotar los síntomas de Hinata

"Vómitos, fiebre, sudoración" - empezó una pequeña lista con los dedos

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que ambos han tuvieron intimidad sexual?"

Todo el rostro de Naruto se puso de color rojo brillante. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Él nunca... sólo había pensado en ello - "No hemos hecho nada todavía... ni nunca" – Tsunade soltó una carcajada - "La última persona que se me ocurrió sería..." – a Naruto ni siquiera le gustaba la idea de pensar en eso - "¿Pero no es anormal que le suceda todo esto si ni siquiera a probado alimento?"

"No siempre. Fiebre y excreción anormal de líquido de la piel y el mal funcionamiento del sistema digestivo son señales muy probables de embarazo, aún más si ha estado vomitando. Mi sugerencia es que compre una prueba de embarazo inmediatamente, si le da positivo deberías verme. Si es negativo no, pero si después de 3 días aún muestra estos síntomas, tráela para revisarla, podría ser una señal temprana de cáncer de colon o del hígado o algún otro tipo de cáncer o una hemorragia interna" – anoto todas estas indicaciones y se las paso a Naruto. Él sólo miró el papel, ¿cómo se suponía que debía saber qué hacer con ella. Nunca había llegado a una chica embarazada a su casa, él nunca quiso saber de la alegría de esperar un hijo.

**Dejen reviews para saber su opinión acerca del fic, para así saber que les pareció, para asi yo seguir traduciéndolo ^^**

Agradecimientos especiales a: flordezereso, Sarah-Gothic, Kanako, Hinatsu-chan, okashira janet, layill, Kikuta-Madaren (adoradísima senpai), Dark Amy-chan (Hime-chan de mi (L), temari-125, hinata-kuran, anna 04, KaMi, Hinata Uchiha y a todos los que leen la historia ^/^

dōmo arigatō gozaimasu


	9. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla, bla" - hablan

_bla, bla_ – piensan

_- bla, bla_ – recuerdos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"**Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir"**

Naruto miraba el corredor repleto de cosas para niños. Todo parecía demasiado colorido, demasiado complicado. Estaba torpemente de pie mirando todo a su alrededor. Todo eso lo confundía mucho. Todos estos colores y cosas y etiquetas de precaución confusas, hacían girar su cabeza. Suspiro y trató de recoger una caja que supuso que era una prueba de embarazo

Pruebas de embarazo marca Ryuzaki, con exactitud da resultados de su examen de embarazo, detecta con exactitud los químicos en la orina. La razón por la que detecta mejor es porque responde a la urea, que excreta una sustancia química altamente nitrogenada

"¡Espera un minuto! ¿Tienes que orinar en esto?" - Naruto casi se ahoga, no sabía exactamente cómo las mujeres leen los resultados de las pruebas de embarazo. Él pensaba que funcionaban como un termómetro. Un grupo de mujeres jóvenes que estaban a pocos metros a su derecha reían ligeramente de su ignorancia. Últimamente se había vuelto muy popular entre las chicas de Konoha. Era rudo y rebelde, y eso es lo que toda joven quería. Se rascó la cabeza, el grupo de chicas lo habían encontrado divertido. Metió en su cesta de compras todas las pruebas de embarazo que había en ese lugar. Brillante. Así podrían cerciorarse bien del posible embarazo. Con su mirada llena de satisfacción y orgullo camino hacia la cajera, las niñas todavía sonrían y se echaron a reír más fuerte

"¡Yo trabajo en un hospital!" - mintió, medio gritando como si le molestara un poco explicar por qué se había agarrado todas esas pruebas de embarazo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podía darse el lujo de pagar todo eso, él tenía que tener crédito en la tienda. Después de todo lo que hizo para salvar a la aldea un par de veces, se merecía unos diez mil, tal vez veinte mil dólares de crédito. Él decidió hacer caso omiso de las risitas y voces que estaban obviamente, dirigidas a él. Él pago todo y se fue. Caminaba con orgullo con la bolsa de compras, pero sonrió con picardía cuando vio la puerta de la entrada sin vigilancia, no tendría que pasar más vergüenza

La expresión de Hinata reflejaba fiereza cuando vio las cajas de pruebas de embarazo de diferentes variedades y colores. Ella se sintió ofendida por la idea de que podría estar embarazada. Ella miró las cajas como si fueran el pecado en sí ¿Realmente esperaba que usara eso? Era una locura. Antes de que todo se volviera mas incomodo, Hinata habló - "Naruto, yo no estoy embarazada"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" - preguntaba con toda la audacia que pudo reunir

"Porque no puedo estar embarazada" - su voz comenzó a resquebrajarse cuando ella siguió mirando las letras pequeñas de la caja que tenía entre sus dedos. Frotando suavemente sus dedos sobre las letras brillantes y de textura suave

"Hinata, cualquier persona puede estar embarazada. Solo tiene que probar" - instó, agarrando ligeramente su brazo

"Yo no"

"Hinata, no te preocupes por tus problemas con Sasuke. Es necesario llegar a un acuerdo con eso, por tu salud, necesitas ser vista por un médico, así que necesito saber lo que está pasando contigo" - sonaba casi como un padre. No dolorosamente afectado, sino con mucha serenidad y calma

"Cuando tenía 13 años sufrí un duro golpe a la parte inferior del abdomen y no puedo tener hijos. No es posible para mí" - Las palabras lo golpearon como una ola, no se había acordado, incluso cuando esta le dijo que se había lesionado una vez, pero él no lo podía creer. Hinata había dicho de una lesión importante, pero al mismo tiempo, todo era un secreto. ¿Sasuke siquiera sabia eso?

"Hinata... Yo no sé qué decir" - estaba realmente sin palabras, por una vez en su vida, y odiaba eso, quería decirle cosas lindas y reconfortantes, pero no podía, sus pensamientos estaban solo enfocados en una cosa, cuando eran niños, mientras que él pensaba que era extraño y poco atractivo, ella estaba sufriendo por él. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir - "Mira, tu amas a Sasuke ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió en silencio, ella estaba completamente bajo su control. Podía haberle dicho que saltara de un puente y probablemente ella lo habría hecho. Le dolía ver como asentía con tanta facilidad como si ni siquiera tuviera que pensar en ello, incluso con todas las cosas terribles que Sasuke le hizo, ella aún lo amaba. Si no hubiera fuera tan amigo de Sasuke podría permitirse tener algo con Hinata sin que le importara nada, pero no podía traicionar así a su amigo. Sasuke era terrible, era un tirano, cruel incluso, con sus amigos. Hinata era su esposa, estaba seguro de que tenía sentimientos por Sasuke, independientemente de la forma en que la trataba. Sasuke siempre descuidado de los que lo amaba, algunas personas no podían entender justamente eso, pero fue Hinata quien hizo, después de todo

"Bueno, tienes que probar" - No tenía idea de lo que eso significaba. Si ella dijo que era imposible para ella estar embarazada, ¿porque insistía? Ella no podría, posiblemente, ser madre si no tienen los medios para ¿y eso lo hace peor? ¿Y si Sasuke no cambia?, entonces no sólo ella tendría el corazón roto, también seria irresponsable dejar a Sasuke a solas con un niño. Lo entrenaría para ser una máquina asesina. Eso no seria nada bueno para el niño ni para Hinata. Por otra parte no hay nada definido, sólo porque dijo que no podía tener hijos, no significa necesariamente que sea así. Puede haber un milagro

Hinata suspiró antes de abrir un poco la caja y llevarla al pequeño cuarto de baño de Naruto. Tan pronto como cerró la puerta su cabeza comenzó a llenarse con una falsa sensación de esperanza. ¿Y si ella no estaba embarazada? Sólo tendría que vivir igual a como lo había hecho siempre. Supuso que podía existir una posibilidad de salvar su relación, de repente se sentía como una consejera matrimonial... - _Una consejera matrimonial_ –

¿Era realmente todo lo que necesitaban? ¿Alguien que le explicara a Sasuke lo idiota que era? Era muy simple. La relación de Sasuke y Hinata era, literalmente, como un espiral infinito de rarezas. Él por su parte nunca había estado en una relación seria, su último noviazgo solo duro 2 semanas, ella decidió que no podía hacer frente a su sentido del humor y a sus descuidos

Por ahora Naruto se estaba muriendo, cayéndose en un pequeño agujero de desesperación mientras esperaba que la muchacha saliera del cuarto de baño. ¿Cuánto tiempo les toma a las niñas a hacer pis? ¿Estaba haciendo un baño allí? Sólo habían pasado cuatro minutos, pero era frustrante para él, ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? Quería correr hasta la puerta y patearla _- ¿Qué pasa si ella está escapando? ¿Escapar? ¿Escapar de qué? ¡Ella podría estar haciendo del numero 2! ¡Eso es absurdo!__Bueno, es humano, todos lo hacen. Incluso las niñas. Incluso Hinata... aunque dudó. Probablemente ella hace flores, sol y amor.__¿Qué pasa si ella está teniendo un ataque o se desmayó? ¿Y si está muerta? ¡Oh Dios mío muertos Hinata! ¡No! ¡No es demasiado tarde, todavía puedo salvarla!_–

"¡No te preocupes Hinata! ¡Te voy a salvar!" - Naruto se levantó de su asiento, listo para saltar en cualquier momento por la puerta, con ganas de ver el misterio detrás de ella. Cuando paso corriendo junto a la mesa su pie quedó atrapado en la pata de la mesa y al instante cayó al suelo, cayendo sobre su rostro, entonces pudo deducir que esa no fue una idea muy brillante. Luego suspiró. Tenía que hacer algo con su torpeza

Cuando empezó a volver a sus sentidos, pudo reconocer la delgada figura de Hinata escondida en el cuarto de baño, eso fue vergonzoso. A pesar de su estado de confusión, ella no parecía darse cuenta de que él estaba allí. De hecho, caminó por su lado y se dejó caer en el sofá sin emitir ninguna palabra

"¿Hinata?" - murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. Se sentó en el sofá junto a la muchacha que de alguna manera parecía menos feliz de cómo estaba hace 4 minutos atrás - "Hinata ¿estás bien?"

"No estoy embarazada"

Las palabras salieron de sus labios como hielo, sintió como si un ladrillo lo hubiera golpeado. Se sentía como un idiota. ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Hacer que ella se hiciera una prueba estupida, que no le prometía nada. Pero él la defraudo. Se dio cuenta de que no debería haber sido tan optimista, porque ya sabía de primera mano que era un imposible que sucediera. Sin embargo ella se convenció de que había una pizca de esperanza, pero ahora no sólo Sasuke la podría manipular y controlar más ya que ella nunca podría dar a luz y criar a sus propios hijos. Nunca

"L-lo siento" - era todo lo que podía decir, era todo lo que podía pensar en decir, después de todo él le dio falsas esperanzas, él no era mejor que su marido.

"Es bien Naruto, yo ya sabia" - ella sonrió. Era una sonrisa falsa. Como las que a menudo pintaba en su rostro cuando las cosas no iban bien, cuando no quería preocupar a sus amigos o familiares. Ella quería que fueran felices, no quería arrastrarlos hacia abajo y que fueran tan miserables como ella. Ella siempre era miserable - "Estoy bien"

"No, no estas bien Hinata" - hablaba, por una vez, en voz tan baja que ni siquiera él se lo creía

"¿Puedo hacer la cena?" - ella sonreía aún, su voz nuevamente era suave, amorosa, la voz que a Naruto y a los demás les encantaba oír

"Hinata. No me puedes hacer la cena después de esto, tienes que hacer algo que te haga feliz" - eso probablemente era la cosa más considerada que alguna vez dijera.

"No, no es problema. Sasuke odia como cocino, así que nunca cocino, a pesar de que me encanta. Sería un placer. Me haría muy feliz" - sin ningún tipo de invitación se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina de Naruto. Mientras miraba sus pies se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba más ayuda de lo que jamás podría comprender, había tantas cosas rotas en ella. Problemas derivados de su infancia que aún la marcaban y sólo agregaban tristeza a su vida. Sin duda, sus problemas cuando era pequeña contribuyeron a su sufrimiento mientras crecía. Ella siempre ha tenido que someterse a su padre y a la gente mayor que ella, especialmente ante los hombres. Nunca consiguió lo que quería o lo que necesitaba. Ella no podía tomar sus propias decisiones en cuanto a los alimentos que le gustaban o de lo que quería hacer. Ella sólo tenía que obedecer y reproducir lo que le decían que hiciera, y vivir en silencio para siempre. Ella seguía cualquier orden y no tenia que importarle por quien fuera dirigida. En su mismo clan, Hanabi tuvo la oportunidad de elegir a su marido, Hinata no tenía opinión. Ella fue entrenada para defenderse, pero para nada más. Lamentablemente no era más que otra pieza atrapada en el clan Hyuuga. Así que si algo no salía como se esperaba, Sasuke fácilmente le echaba la culpa de todo lo que salía mal a ella

Ella no era más que una esclava de su propia buena voluntad y nunca se le dio la oportunidad de escapar, fue detenida todo el tiempo.


	10. Radio histeria

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla, bla" - hablan

_bla, bla_ – piensan

_- bla, bla_ – recuerdos

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"**Radio histeria"**

_"Señor Uchiha, donde esta la señora Hinata? ¿Por qué no la hemos visto? ¿Está bien?"_

"Les aseguro que mi esposa está muy bien, ella ha estado enferma todo este tiempo, pero está cada vez mejor"

_"Señor Uchiha, ¿qué va a hacer por Konoha una vez que se convierta en Hokage?"_

"Dependiendo de los acontecimientos que se produzcan, pero voy a hacer lo necesario para mejorar nuestras fuerzas armadas. Siguiente pregunta"

_"Hemos escuchado rumores de que usted y la señora Hinata ya no viven juntos, y que ya no están casados. ¿Es esto cierto?"_

"Hinata está muy bien. Ella solo esta enferma. Todavía estamos juntos"

_"Ha habido rumores de que esperan a su primer hijo"_

"Imposible. Siguiente pregunta"

_"¿Cuáles son sus planes para reconstruir Suna?"_

"Los planes para la reconstrucción de Suna se discutirán con el consejo"

_"¿Cuándo vamos a poder ver un heredero suyo?"_

"Con el tiempo. Siguiente pregunta"

_"¡Sasuke! ¿Qué champú usas?"_

"Yo no revelare secretos cosméticos"

_"¿Es cierto que la señora Hinata ah mantenido en secreto la maternidad a su familia en el extranjero desde hace 8 años?"_

"Absurdo"

_"¿Dónde está la señora Hinata ahora?"_

"Maldita sea, ¿donde estas Hinata?" - Naruto caminaba sobre la alfombra recién puesta en su apartamento, el salón se notaba pacifico, limpio. Su mente estaba corriendo a mil por hora y sabía a ciencia y a cierta que con el tiempo se acabaría la suerte de ella gracias a sus constantes salidas. Se detuvo en seco, mirándose a sí mismo para inspeccionar el pantalón del pijama amarillo, con la decoración digna de su personalidad inmadura. Se preguntaba una y otra vez donde estaría, hasta que de la nada surgió la respuesta a su interrogatoria. Iba a tener que ponerle un rastreador.

Cuando una ráfaga de aire frío paso sobre la parte posterior de su cuello, sabía que ella había regresado, se sintió casi como un padre que espera la llegada de su hijo, y él odiaba ese sentimiento. Se dio la vuelta para ver a la niña que había crecido, vestía con su ropa normal y traía consigo bolsas de papel. Ella sonrió como si se tratara de algo simple y agradable, salir caminando a esa hora. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un rojo suave, era época de Navidad, y siempre las temperaturas eran muy bajas en Konoha en todo el invierno, pero la gente estaba tan acostumbrada a las temperaturas bajo cero que la rutina apenas cambiaba

"Hinata! ¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Por qué te alejas de mí?" - Naruto gruñó, Hinata se rió de su rabia. Sabía que era difícil para él estar enojado, sobre todo con ella. Todavía se sentía increíble ser traviesa. Siguió su mirada, pero él ya sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él se diera por vencido y se convirtiera en sirviente de Hinata. Ha sido así durante casi 6 meses. Trató de ser severo y estricto, pero no podía hacer eso con Hinata. Ella era demasiado hermosa, demasiado dulce. No era ingenuo en absoluto, ella simplemente hizo sus propias reglas.

"Naruto no debe molestarte. Yo estaba comprando un par de cosas que necesitas para las vacaciones. Tienes que comer algo distinto de los helados y los fideos udon" - Ella sonrió, con fuerza puso las dos bolsas de color marrón en la mesa de la cocina.

"Fideos Ramen Hinata. Yo como fideos ramen" - Naruto corrigió en tono chillón. Hinata casi se comportaba como su madre. Nunca antes le habían dicho que tomara un baño, se cepillara el pelo, no se queda atrás, limpiara el plato, o incluso usara pantalones. No podía imaginar un día en sus zapatos. La vida de una heredera Hyuuga

"Hinata sabes qué va a pasar si alguien te ve... ya sabes, en el exterior. Algo muy malo podría ocurrir" - Casi parecía como si estuviera quejándose. Ella había ganado ya el juego contra su esposo. La verdad del asunto era que Hinata era demasiado preciosa, no sólo para la reputación de Sasuke, sino para todo el pueblo. Ella era dulce, honesta, no podía hacer nada malo y todo el mundo pensaba que era una persona de confianza. Era muy difícil encontrar personas dignas de ser mencionadas en la misma frase que la palabra confianza. Aún nadie tomaba en cuenta su presencia para notar realmente si estaba allí o no. En las últimas noticias nadie había oído hablar de ella, solo los rumores de que ella se había casado con el prodigio Uchiha, que Itachi estaba extremadamente celoso y que estarían esperando un hijo en los próximos 4 años.

Naruto fue sacado de su pensamiento por el sonido del teléfono, odiaba el sonido que Hinata había seleccionado para cuando sonara, pero a ella le molestaba el tema del conejo Ban-Ban. Agarró el teléfono y lo puso en su oreja para que de una vez la persona que llamaba hablara, al instante se dio cuenta de que era una mala idea. Dio un largo suspiro - "¿Quién es?" - la misma frase fue tan rudo como siempre pero todo el mundo se había acostumbrado ya, era mucho mejor que su anterior saludo en que participaban varias palabras desagradables

"Soy Kiba. Escucha tienes que encender el televisor y sintonizar el canal 8" - Una voz ronca gritó del otro extremo del teléfono, Naruto rodó los ojos. Kiba era sólo otra de esas molestias que lo llamaban en el peor momento

"¿Qué hay en el canal 8 Kiba? Más vale que sea bueno" - Naruto gimió, buena muestra de que su tiempo era lo suficientemente importante, como para no perderlo buscando el control remoto a través de la habitación para encender la televisión.

A medida que la televisión parpadeó, comenzaron a oír la señal de audio seguida de una imagen completa. No le gustaba lo que veía. Se puso de pie, los ojos se trasladaron desde la televisión a ver como Hinata guardaba alimentos en su puesta pequeña cocina

_¡Esto es Tsuki Ikeike relatándoles en vivo desde el corazón de Konoha, donde estamos en una emocionante conferencia de prensa con el hombre inteligente que bien podría ser algún día el Hokage de nuestro gran pueblo, Sasuke Uchiha!_

_"Señor Uchiha! ¿Qué hay de la señora Hinata? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Está bien?"_

_"Por favor, no se preocupen por mi esposa. Ella está muy bien y muy satisfecha. Usted me puede ver por la ciudad con otros individuos, sin embargo, no son más que administradores de campaña y asistentes que se aseguran que nuestro pueblo no caiga en manos de la idiotez"_

Naruto no podía oír cuando la multitud empezó a gritar gritos de adoración. ¿Cómo podrían tragarse sus mentiras? ¿Acaso no recuerdan el trauma y el dolor que había causado unos años antes? La gente del pueblo era tan estúpida. Sin embargo, la situación se mantuvo. Todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando el paradero de Hinata fuera secreto.

"Naruto no debes preocuparte por Sasuke. He llegado a un acuerdo con él, y todo estará bien..." - la niña hizo una mueca para sus adentros mientras continuaba apilando las latas de comida en los armarios de su despensa. ¿Ella estaba feliz?. Incluso después de que en estos pocos meses con Naruto se mostraba alegre, pero no feliz. Él había pensado que Hinata creció en ese tiempo, ella estaba en un ambiente diferente, donde no tenía que preocuparse por ciertas cosas, por ciertas personas

"Hinata me preocupo por ti. ¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien por tu cuenta?" - Naruto se dio la vuelta, dejando el control remoto a distancia del sofá sin importar si seria o no sería capaz de encontrarlo más tarde. La pregunta era más importante. Había planeado un encuentro, junto con una cierta muchacha que había llegado a ser muy aficionada, pero era casi imposible para él imaginarse a Hinata con Sasuke más una chica alrededor. La Hyuuga no era ningún problema en absoluto, ella seguiría guardando el secreto de su paradero. Pero él no podía confiar en cualquiera de esas burbujas para mantener el secreto de donde había estado Hinata. Incluso si hubieran sido lo suficientemente maduras, Hinata era hermosa, bastante intimidante para una mujer de cualquier edad. Él decidió que sería más fácil salir y ver a la chica

"Voy a estar bien Naruto. Tengo casi 23 años, no 4. Soy capaz de manejarlo por unas horas" - era él o había en realidad un poco de ironía en su tono de voz. Él quería. Pero la cosa es que ella ya estaba tan frágil, que no quería arruinar aún más su estado. Nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo si pasaba algo malo. Había intentado incluso tener un poco mas de cercanía con la chica, pero ella era demasiado preciosa. Podía probar la vulnerabilidad, ya que irradiaba de sus ojos. Ella pedía a gritos ser usada y luego desechada. Estaba acostumbrada a eso.

"Hinata. Lo digo en serio" - hablaba en voz baja, volteándola para que se enfrentase a él. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no se dio cuenta de su cercanía. La miró a estos, ella tenía su mirada abierta por la sorpresa. Pregunto una vez mas - "¿Va a estar bien?" - Sus labios se separaron y en ese momento. Podía hacer realidad lo que había querido hacer hace tiempo. Lo intentaría. Sólo una pulgada más cerca de ella, sus narices apenas se rozaban y sin previo aviso un segundo se separaron. Naruto se quedó estupefacto. ¿Acaba ella de apartarse de su lado? Ella lo amaba. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Estaba más confundido que herido. Ella había estado engañándolo, con elogios y gestos pequeños, preparándole deliciosas cenas, su dulce sonrisa. Eso no era amor

"Naruto..." - su boca se movió después de uno de los más largos silencios de la vida del rubio - "N-no vuelvas a hacer eso" - sus palabras eran como el ácido. Pero él había aprendido del maestro, el truco más grande de la vida. La clave para cualquier rechazo y fracaso.

"¿Qué he hecho?" – pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

"Tú sabes lo que hiciste. Te me quedaste mirando... y-y hasta trataste de... Tú trataste de besarme" - no entendía cómo podía estar haciendo todo esto. Ella se movió aún lejos de él, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, probablemente se sentía bastante mal. Había cogido mucho nerviosismo en su tiempo lejos de su marido. Tenía casi decidido a mandarla de vuelta a su casa si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era su culpa, no de ella.

Él no quería admitirlo. Nunca lo admitiría. Él no dijo nada. Recogió una toalla que estaba encima del sofá y entró al pequeño cuarto de baño. No tenía ganas de más drama con Hinata por hoy. No podía culparla, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto a una chica tan coqueta sin quererlo ser.

**Esa noche...**

Hinata estaba en la cama de Naruto, completamente aburrida. Odiaba tener que estar escondida en este pequeño espacio que él llamaba una casa. Estiró sus pies hasta el final de la cama y de paso tirando al suelo un pequeño animal de peluche que había encontrado debajo de la almohada. Naruto se había ido, a una cita con una chica con la cual no había podido salir antes. Ella preferiría estar fuera, que sentada en la cama viendo repeticiones del canal de pervertidos toda la noche, era uno de los únicos canales que tenia Naruto

_- ¡No me limitare a estar allí acostada en su cama esperando a que un hombre llegue a casa. Es tiempo de hacer lo que deseo, es el momento de recorrer esta tierra de colores como la mujer hermosa y brillante. Estoy desperdiciando el tiempo, es hora de hacerse cargo! -_

Hinata no tenía ganas de seguir viendo televisión. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, mirando la pared que era aún más deprimente que la televisión. La pintura de la pared era de un amarillo pálido y había algunas imágenes pegadas. Ella suspiró. ¿Realmente quería esto?. Estaba hacinada en una habitación pequeña con Naruto, alguien a quien apenas conocía, aunque era mejor estar encerrada en una casa enorme con su esposo a quien amaba, y tenía todo lo que ella nunca podría desear.

Ella levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor - "Me voy de aquí" – de un salto se bajo de la cama. Camino hacia el armario de Naruto para seleccionar un conjunto de los 4 que tenia allí. Por la mañana pensaría en que si quería volver o no. Nunca más iba a ser un pájaro enjaulado de alguien. Sonrió, mirando el vestido azul claro con el que había llegado. Se veía tan audaz, se adhería a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel. Esta noche, usaría nuevamente ese vestido. La única arma que iba a necesitar por esta noche.

El hombre estaba elegantemente sentado con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada severa sobre su rostro, demasiado elegante y demasiado severo para el lugar. Su asiento estaba es una esquina apartada de la multitud y la música no era de su gusto, era fuerte y desagradable. Había llegado sólo a este lugar dispuesto a beber un par de tragos esa noche. Él odiaba ese tipo de lugares. Las personas que allí estaban le recordaban a las molestias constantes de Sakura e Ino junto con los trucos sexuales en los cuales frecuentemente trataron de hacerlo caer. Ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente elegante en apariencia para ser vista en público con él. Su mujer en cambio era hermosa en todos sus detalles, sus labios y los ojos eran dos veces más intoxicantes que los de cualquier mujer que pudiera recordar. Una mujer que le pareció familiar ordenaba las bebidas, la mujer se giro y él se quedó en las sombras observando la forma en que su vestido se aferraba la cara interna del muslo tan delicadamente sus hermosas curvas quedaban lo suficientemente expuestas

"Tengo nuestras bebidas mi señor" - ella se rió con su voz melodiosa. Inmediatamente frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba con su sonrisa emocionada. Incluso si hubiera estado feliz al verla llegar, no lo demostraría, no podía permitir que se alejara otra vez. Nunca la dejaría

"Muy bien. No veo por qué tienes que anunciarle a todo el pueblo que estas aquí. Siéntate de una vez y actúa acorde a tu edad, deja de comportarte como una tonta. Solo déjame fuera de tu espectáculo" - ella no hizo nada para defenderse, pero el hecho de que no parecía molesta lo hizo sentirse aún más enfermo. ¿Cuál es la diversión de maltratar verbalmente a una mujer, si ella no tiene respuesta gestual? Quería ver su ceño fruncido y el desprecio de su propia estupidez, pero ella no haría eso. Hinata nunca le daría esa satisfacción. Sonrió y le entregó el vaso que había llevado para él. Él la miró como si se tratara de una bomba de tiempo - "Esto no es lo que pedí. Si vas a comportarte como una esclava al menos puedes hacerlo bien"

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Tomo la bebida y la llevo de nuevo al camarero con la mayor elegancia y clase. Estaba a punto de abandonarla, eso sin duda la trastornaría en extremo. Pero a medida que la miraba por el rabillo del ojo divisó algo que era casi injusto. Tenía que ser un fantasma. No podía ser esa su mujer. Llevaba el vestido, el vestido que había usado cuando ella se fue de casa esa noche. Se veía hermosa. No recordaba que fuera tan hermosa antes. Su cabello estaba más largo, su cuerpo era el doble de delgado. Era simplemente delirante. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Sentía miedo, era extraño porque nunca se había enfrentado a algo que no había previsto.

Él se levantó de su asiento mientras observaba a la mujer caminar por el piso lleno de gente, todo el mundo parecía estar haciéndole camino. Fue atraído hacia ella casi, como un espíritu siendo guiarlo hacia el otro lado, ella estaba fuera en público. Sus cejas instante se fruncieron y saltó fuera del lugar de donde estaba sentado, camino con velocidad hacia ella. Él ya estaba planeando cada palabra desagradable que iba a escupirle cuando se encontraran de nuevo. La Hyuuga estaba pisando en aguas peligrosas. No, era demasiado tarde para eso. Ella estaba en territorio enemigo. Tan pronto como la alcanzó, la jalo del brazo y la hizo voltearse violentamente. Su rostro estaba sólo un poco perturbado hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la suya

Abrió la boca como si estuviera planeando decir algo, pero se quedó en silencio ante su imagen. Al instante el rostro de la muchacha mostró rabia ante los recuerdos que violentos que pasaban por su cabeza, pero ella no podía darse por vencida. Se quedaron en silencio mientras la música seguía golpeando la atmósfera alrededor de ellos. Él ignoro la musica estridente, sólo quería fulminarla con la mirada - "Voy a preguntarlo amablemente" - comenzó, hablando entre dientes por la rabia que sentía - "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, en público?"

Ella siguiera sido débil, se habría retraído, se hubiera estremeció y derretido en sus brazos llorando para que la perdonara, pero ella no tenia ganas de ser agradable en el momento - "Yo debería preguntarle a usted lo mismo" - dijo con aire de suficiencia, volteando el rostro en otra dirección. Él la habría golpeado si no hubieran tantas personas a su alrededor.

No le importaba. Él tenía una imagen clara de lo que quería. Por último, estaba a la vista - "Cállate" - ese tono sonó en sus oídos mientras ella se volvió para mirarlo, sus cejas se fruncieron aun más - "Yo te destruiré si alguna vez se te ocurre hablarme en ese tono de nuevo. Yo te romperé con mi puño al igual que una débil ramita" – dijo en susurros. Hinata empezó a temblar. Quería llorar, esto había sido una trampa. Ella todavía tenía una oportunidad para alejarse antes del próximo ataque. Él la agarró por del cabello para acercar su cabeza, apretó sus labios a los suyos. El beso fue breve, pero a ella le pareció que duro una eternidad. Ella pudo haber detenido con su mano libre ese beso.

Se le quedó mirando. Él la utilizaba. Se dio cuenta. Él la utiliza por su vulnerabilidad. Él no la quería cuando se defendía de sus abusos. Ese era su fetiche. Lo que lo encendía. Quería ver a las mujeres someterse ante él, quería que se doblegaran y mostraran temor hacia él. Eso era lo que le gustaba. Ella tomo valentía y apretó sus dedos en los hombros de la chaqueta de Sasuke y se inclino hasta juntar sus labios con los de él. Con cuidado, por un segundo o un minuto. No por mucho tiempo o algo malo podría sucederle. Incluso cuando su valor comenzó a disminuir, de la demanda parecía cada vez mayor. Con cada minuto que pasaba ansiaban tocar más, sentirse más, ver más, amar más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Capitulo Diez**

**Notas Naoko:** soy una irresponsable, lo se, y una impuntual (mi gran defecto)… y de verdad gomen, no pretendía tardar tanto, pero comencé las clases y eso me quita mucho tiempo, así que creo que desde ahora comenzare a tardar mas en traducir. Eso si apenas tenga tiempo tratare de traducir. gomen nuevamente u/u

_anna 04:_ siento tardar tanto, pero ahora tengo menos tiempo para dedicarme al fic, lo siento…

_kanako:_ bueno…. pues…. no, Hinata no se queda con Naruto.

_Yana-chan:_ hay veces en que yo igual quiero que Hinata se divorcie de Sasuke, pero luego pienso que Sasuke aun puede cambiar, aunque sea un poquitito… y desde ahora las cosas cambiaran un poco.

**N**aoko **I**chigo


	11. Nunca juegues con extraños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. El fic tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de lazyhappylucky, yo solo lo tome prestado para traducirlo.

**Traducción.**

"bla, bla" - hablan

_bla, bla_ – piensan

_- bla, bla_ – recuerdos

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"**Nunca juegues con extraños"**

"Creí que me odiaba" - Murmuró y su contacto rápidamente llegó a su fin, siendo conscientes de su entorno, aunque nadie les estaba prestando atención, la mayoría de las personas allí presentes no los había reconocido. Era tan característico de él apreciar los sentimientos negativos. Su sonrisa reflejaba el poder de su vanidad. A él le importaba ella, pero no lo suficiente como para darle una mirada sincera. Se acabaría el mundo antes del día en que él se atreviera a decirle cosas agradables

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Esa declaración la sorprendió. Era poco decir que ella se había imaginado su propia cabeza rodando por el piso en vez de una simple pregunta, de nuevo ella prefirió no mostrar su debilidad, no delante de él.

"Usted me lo ha dicho" - Su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto rápido, era mejor que un ceño fruncido. Pensó de nuevo en lo que sucedió hace 6 meses atrás, cuando estaban en su dormitorio juntos, sus ojos se nublaron de rabia y decepción. ¿Cómo podía haber dicho eso?

"Oh" - ofreció como respuesta, mirando a sus propios pies. Ella no acababa de recordar tan claramente cuando Sasuke había hecho ese gesto en su vida, pero este no era un momento para avergonzarse. Este era el momento en que ella dejó sus sentimientos de lado y se hacía cargo de la situación.

"Pero ese no parece ser el caso" – Dijo sarcásticamente, mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke estaba algo confuso, humillado, furioso. Sus mejillas tomaron un tenue rubor y traslado su mirada hacia abajo. Decidió que no iba a justificar su teoría con una respuesta intolerante - "Usted parece haber estado muy emocionado al verme"

"Sasuke por favor" - ella miró con recelo, lo odiaba cuando lo hacía. Él la miraba, hasta que comenzaba a agrietarse y se rompía en pedazos, y dejaba que él le dijera todo lo que quería

"Puede ser que me equivoque, pero me acabo de dar cuenta que tu nunca has dado un beso voluntariamente antes"

"Me tengo que ir" - chilló ella, ignorando por completo lo que Sasuke pensaba decirle. Dejó su agradable cercanía y se dirigió hacia la salida, que parecía estar cada vez más lejos a medida que se acercaba

"Hinata espera" - caminaba detrás de ella, agarrando sus hombros lo más suave que podía - "¿No podemos hablar de esto?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo con mi Señor?" - Los ojos de Hinata se lanzaron a la mujer delgada que caminaba detrás de él. Ahora estaba confundida. Se volvió hacia ella como si fuera una bomba de tiempo. La chica frotaba con astucia al lado de su hombre. El lenguaje corporal no era algo que le importara tanto a Hinata en ese momento, si no lo que la otra muchacha llevaba en su mano. Ella reconoció rápidamente el anillo que la muchacha tenía atado a su dedo medio, y no pasó mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de quien se lo había dado. Podía sentir el calor que subía a sus mejillas, la superficie de sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

"¡Hijo de puta!" - escupió, casi sin aliento. Sasuke puso una mano sobre su rostro, no podía creer que esta mujer había arruinado su noche - "No puedo creer que me puse a razonar contigo. No eres más que un mentiroso. No te sientes mal por lo que ocurrió. Mientras yo estoy ocultando mi rostro sin ninguna razón aparente, tú te vas a discotecas con putas" - escupió, sus ojos como dardos se posaron sobre la joven

"¡Hey! Yo no soy una puta" - chilló en la ofensiva, mirando al hombre a su lado y esperando que él tome represalias y dijera algo en respuesta al insulto de Hinata

"Bueno, de todos modos, también estás en un club nocturno, y además vestida de esa manera" - Sus palabras goteaban con furia.

"Pero no estoy con otro hombre" - se quedó boquiabierto, era algo simple que cualquier idiota común entendería.

"No estoy con un hombre cualquiera" - ¿cómo podría tener sentido del humor ahora? ¿Cómo podía tener sentido del humor siempre? Esto era sólo una de las mil cosas que Hinata silenciosamente odiaba de él. Él era como un puñal. Le gustaba verla retorcerse y la torturaría por siempre, diciendo exactamente lo contrario de cualquier persona normal. Tenía una lengua afilada - "Hinata, si vas a quejarte por lo menos puedes hacerlo con menos escándalo"

"Eso... sólo me hace volver a lo de hijo de puta" - comenzó antes de mirar alrededor del cuarto, al ver que ella y su idiota marido estaban haciendo una escena. Todo el mundo dentro de las cuatro paredes los miraba fijamente. La mayoría estaban en silencio, muchos se reían, y señalaban con el dedo. Casi 300 personas de pie, con boca abierta y con bebidas en sus manos

"Mi Señor, creo que deberíamos salir a la calle" - Hinata habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mayoría de la gente la escuchara cuando ella tiró de la mano de Sasuke

"¿Por qué irnos? ¿Qué podemos decirnos a solas que no podemos decirlas en frente de cientos de personas?" - acariciaba su mano, ella le lanzó una mirada demoledora cuando la sonrisa desafiante de él apareció. ¿Qué expresión debía poner? - "Pero si tu te sientes mejor hablando a solas, probablemente deberíamos hacerlo, yo respeto tu opinión" - Hinata finalmente soltó la respiración, la liberación de su ceño fruncido - "Mía"

"Es Mina" - la mujer a su lado corrigió, poniendo énfasis en el N. Hinata sintió pena por ella, ¿cuándo iba a aprender? ¿Por qué las chicas siempre caen por los chicos que no le importa una mierda acerca de ellas?

"Mina, iras a arrancar el coche ¿verdad?" - continuó sonriendo, sacando las llaves del coche de su bolsillo y colgándolas en frente de su rostro. La chica que fue a paso lento hacia el coche

El viaje fue accidentado y lento, Hinata miraba por la ventana en una desesperada necesidad de pasar por alto al hombre sentado a su lado. Se le hizo un poco extraño, aunque no del todo, pero no se sentía tan segura ahora que estaba en el coche. Pero no perdería su confianza. El hecho de que había ganado una batalla, no significaba que lo había superado. Después de todo ella era aún más pequeña que él, más dulce, menos cínica. Ese día, mientras yacía en su cama, pensando en que su vida se había arruinado. Ella sería su novia y tendría que vivir con temor por el resto de su vida. Esa noche se quedaron todos juntos, vestidos como reyes y reinas y en silencio la obligó a confesar amor eterno, que no existía. Ese día cuando se sentaron juntos en una mesa con su padre y él sigilosamente comenzó a liberarse de la carga que ella le representaba. Siempre la tenían en la mira.

Ella sintió sus ojos en la espalda y se retorcía debajo de ellos. Parecía como si no hubieran avanzado nada, pero a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad, la casa de Naruto no estaba muy lejos - "Sasuke. Detente" - hablaba, sin mostrar signos de debilidad en sus palabras

"¿Detenerme de qué?" - él respondió. Ella lo vio venir, quería empezar algo con ella. Él quería conversar para que pudiera beber el néctar de su descontento. Había pasado un tiempo tan largo, y estaba tan sediento

"Tú sabes lo que estás haciendo, dejar de mirarme así" - ella respondió

"¿Te molesta que te este desnudando con los ojos?"

"Vete al infierno"

"Ouch. Haz llegado a ser tan mala" - rara vez se ha comportado así. Le repugnaba. Ni siquiera cuando estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales pronuncio tales cosas repugnantes. Lo único que podía oír eran los músculos de su pecho, los fuertes gemidos y el ocasional te amo que murmuraba con sequedad en su oído cada vez que ella comenzaba a moverse demasiado

"¿Puede esta mujer conducir más despacio?" - ignoró las maniobras inmaduras de Sasuke para instar fuertemente a la joven a conducir más rápido

"Tengo un nombre, que tú ya sabes" - chilló, Hinata estaba empezando a odiar su voz aguda. Ella tenía que estar en la escuela secundaria, Sasuke estaba pervirtiendo jóvenes.

"¿Te parece que me importa?" - apuñaló con malevolencia

"¿De eso se trata? ¿Quieres un anillo también?" - le preguntó como si fuera un niño pequeño

"¿Sabes qué? quiero mi anillo y quiero la mitad de la casa, quiero la mitad de las criadas, quiero la mitad de las tierras, quiero la mitad de la cuenta bancaria, quiero la mitad de los coches, quiero toda la línea de ropa, quiero la mitad de los hogares de vacaciones y quiero la mitad de los muebles. Tienes suerte que no tuviéramos hijos o si no estaría en problemas, yo quiero la mitad de todo" - ella escupió, rodando los ojos y enumerando con sus dedos. Su expresión al instante cayó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo

"¿Quieres decir como el divorcio?" - él la miraba en estado de shock. Se apartó de él y asintió con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, pero mantuvo su mirada severa - "Me temo que no puedo hacer eso" - se mantuvo constante durante todo el tiempo, el color de sus mejillas se esfumo por completo, se volvió de un blanco fantasmal

"Oh, usted no desea perder su preciosa posición como futuro Hokage. Usted lo ha hecho bien sin mi durante seis meses, estoy segura de que llegar a ser Hokage va a ser fácil" - se burlaba

"No Hinata. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer que me preocupo por ti?" - Le tocó el hombro

"¿Tratas a la gente que te importa así de horrible? me mantuviste en el interior de una casa a oscuras durante tres años, me hiciste renunciar a mis amigos, entonces me hiciste frecuentar a tus enfermos amigos como un juguete, y esperaste que tuviera relaciones sexuales con su hermano. Y ahora te veo con una chica en vez de tratar de recuperar a tu propia esposa" - Lo miró a los ojos que estaban en blanco de la misma manera que siempre lo estaban - "¡Y tú! ¡No eres mejor!" - le gritó a la chica que hizo contacto visual con ella por medio del espejo - "¿No ves que te trata como a una vulgar prostituta? Sólo te utiliza, no te quiere, de hecho a él no le gustas. Para ser honesto, incluso podría odiarte. Solo serás la puta de la semana, una vez que ha hecho contigo todo lo que quiera, va a dejarte y se marca con otra puta de la ciudad para el resto de su vida. Déjalo ahora, mientras todavía tengas un poco de dignidad"

"8 meses" - Esas fueron sus únicas palabras mientras miraba hacia sus propias manos

"¿8 meses? ¿Qué va a pasar en 8 meses?" - Hinata le espetó. No tenía tiempo para adivinanzas

"Ese es el tiempo que tenías en Konoha. Ese es el tiempo que tu padre iba a mantenerte aquí hasta que te casaras con un tipo apestoso y rico. No podías luchar. No podías tener hijos. No podías bailar, cantar o hacer algo de utilidad para él. Ni siquiera querías ser enfermera o algo así. Casarte era lo único que vio para lo que eras buena"

No sabía por qué estaba diciendo esto, ¿quería herir sus sentimientos hasta que se sintiera incomodidad con ella misma? - "Así que supongo que ese fue el caso" – murmuró

"No tiene por qué ser así. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cooperar conmigo"

"¿Cooperar contigo? ¿Y supongo que involucra la venta de mi cuerpo para cerrar una venta comercial de unos cuanto millones de dólares?"

"Sabes que no es lo que quise decir"

"No me importa. Nada es lo que quieres decir, porque la única vez que dijiste lo que realmente pensabas, es cuando te beneficiaba a ti y a tu empresa estúpida, que no me importa" - hablaba de él con una expresión repugnante que le mostró exactamente lo terrible que podría ser si quería - "No quiero escuchar tu voz, a menos que estés diciendo lo que realmente sientes"

"Hinata yo nunca voy a ser cariñoso, dulce o amoroso, las emociones para mí son débiles y son para los débiles, para aquellos que necesitan ahorrar, para aquellos que no van a salvar a todo un pueblo"

"Yo soy tu esposa, me guarde para esa misma razón, para compartir tus pensamientos íntimos"

"Hinata no tengo pensamientos más íntimos. Mi mente se compone de funciones de planificación y de negocios, de asesinato brutal, tácticas de campaña, y el dinero. Todos lo que conozco es eso, todo lo que tengo es una ventaja, todos los compañeros que tengo son unas cuentas bancarias en Suiza. ¿No te das cuenta de lo difícil que es sólo decir Te amo? Yo nunca le dije a mi madre que la amaba"

"Por lo tanto, ¿odias a tu madre?" - Ella asintió tratando de hacer sentido de lo absurda que era su explicación. Él realmente sabía cómo manipular

"Por lo tanto, te quiero. No siempre puedo hacer cosas que un hombre corriente haría, pero yo no soy un hombre común y corriente. Y como he dicho, no importa lo mucho que signifiques para mí, sigues siendo una herramienta. Si te utilizo, no tiene nada que ver con que seas tú. Podría ser cualquiera"

"Pero no es cualquier persona, soy yo"

"Nunca lo volveré a hacer otra vez" - sus palabras hicieron detenerse su corazón, su voz era casi angelical y suave que le atraía como un imán. Ella sabía que él era un buen mentiroso, podía estar contándole un cuento, debería haber sido un abogado en lugar de un político, era un mentiroso excelente. Podía mentirse a sí mismo y a Dios, y le creería la primera vez. ¿Tal vez no estaba mintiendo? ¿Tal vez, honestamente, había cambiado para mejor? Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ha tenido seis meses para pasar de mujer en mujer con tanta frecuencia como quisiera y delante de sus narices ¿Él nunca se volvería una persona dulce? Ella lo dudaba - "Si quieres que yo sea cariñoso, cursi y romántico puedo serlo. Puedo llevarte flores a casa después del trabajo, puedo comprarte todo lo que has soñado, y sí podemos ir a comer de vez en cuando. Sólo dime lo que quieres"

Un largo silencio se instalo entre los tres, el único sonido que se oía era el chocar de las piedras en el camino contra los neumáticos de goma. Ambos se sentían incómodos y el coche comenzó a ir más lento y más lento hasta que Hinata estaba segura de que iba en una autopista y no en una pista de carreras

"Muéstrame" - dijo, rompiendo el silencio - "Muéstrame que vas a ser una mejor persona" - ella no lo miraba mientras hablaba, sabía que había una intensa batalla sucediendo dentro de su cabeza

"¿Cómo puedo mostrártelo?" - le preguntó

"Si usted es de fiar, debe ser fácil. Si no lo eres, no me hagas perder el tiempo" - era tan simple como eso, sintió que un gran peso se quitaba de su espalda. Ahora era la maestra, la señora. Ella lo controlaba, por una vez y no al revés. Si era amor o lujuria lo que buscaba, tenía el control de ambas y ella iba a usar ese poder también. Ahora todo valía la pena, todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Capitulo Once**

**Notas Naoko:** realmente no tengo perdón ni de Dios ni de ustedes, después de esta graaaaannnnnn tardanza, lo siento, de verdad, no fue mi intensión, pero entre las clases y los trabajos mi tiempo libre es escaso y bueno, nuevamente lo siento. Espero que les guste el capitulo y que me perdonen, juro que tratare de no tardar tanto

**N**aoko **I**chigo


End file.
